Image of Dreams
by Aolia Demeter
Summary: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure drastic challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic story of Serenity who discovers love-lies-life *revised*
1. Default Chapter

Season: Silver Millennium Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers love, lies, and life in general.  
  
*Characters: Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*  
  
* indicates the characters I own.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Four generals were nervously discussing matters in one of the many conference rooms. They seemed disturbed, ornery, and annoyed; their eyes had the dazed look of nocturnal guard slaves who were obligated to stand watch at night.  
  
"He said he would come to talk with us about it," said a man with silvery white hair, which reached his shoulders. His silver mane flew behind him as he paced around the conference hall. With every step he took, the air of dissatisfaction grew stronger in the room.  
  
"He should," said the one with hair the color of maize and eyes the color of sunny skies in righteous anger, "we are his friends as well as advisors, and he should listen to us." His sizzling cerulean eyes blazed like the sky awakening from the depth of the night under suppressed tension.  
  
"Yes," said Nephrite, his red-brown hair was in luxurious curls around him, "it is the only way he can be king without rebellion." His eyes, however, were staring somewhere in mid-distance, as if he did not know what to do. "The Earth will be a living hell if the Senior Council dethrones Endymion."  
  
General Zoicite was quiet; he thought the Prince needed some time to be alone. It was only a few weeks since Endymion had become king and Zoicite did not feel comfortable calling him King yet. The late Queen Tehran of Earth was not mourned for by her nephew; but in the general's perspective, she did need some respect.  
  
The Prince however was not affected by the tragic incident. He had simply smiled and even applauded when he heard the news. Endymion had always felt that Tehran had spitefully stolen the throne from Endymion's father and eventually killed him. There were recent rumors that pointed to the Prince himself as the 'mysterious' force that had destroyed Tehran's ship.  
  
Unfortunately, now, the threat of rebellion balanced precariously amidst the planet. The Senior Council, headed by Lucius Marius, deemed Endymion too young to rule. If the rebellions continued, then the unification could break. The planet would be divided and the earth would be nothing but the wreck of eternal chaos.  
  
The generals had come up with a plan. Plans to empower Endymion, debilitate the council, and rule the Solar-galaxy. But they knew that convincing Endymion would not be easy. He could be as stubborn as a mule at times, though the generals would never call him that to his face. Prince, now King, Endymion was not the type of man that took jokes well.  
  
The door opened, his burning indigo eyes were still, but they displayed a certain depth of annoyance and curiosity. "What did you want to see me about?" he asked his generals. His gaze was intense, which made it appear to be icier that it really was.  
  
"Your highness," Kunzite said bowing, "We have to discuss a matter of extreme importance."  
  
Endymion frowned, "I know that, I want to know just what it is that is so damned important." He was not in a good mood.  
  
"Yes of course," Kunzite said smiling firmly while trying to ignore Endymion's tone. "There have been new reports of rebellions in the Northern and Southern continent. I am not sure if you are aware, but these rebellions are getting more and more numerous. As the King of this Planet, it is your duty to stop these rebellions at any cost."  
  
Endymion's eyes blazed, "I am trying to Kunzite, it has only been three days."  
  
"I'm sorry," Kunzite interrupted, "I know you are trying. But the Senior Council and Lucius Marius seem to think otherwise. If you get married and have heirs as soon as possible, then you will have the people's support; with that, the council cannot touch you." Kunzite mistakenly has given the secret away. He had not originally intended to bring the news to the King so abruptly.  
  
Shock was putting it lightly. Endymion looked VERY shocked. "What? I believe you have gone mad. You expect me to get married."  
  
Jadeite cut in, "It is beside the point what we expect Endymion. A marriage is the last chance we have," he said, "you, King Endymion, are in no position contradict Kunzite."  
  
Endymion's attention shifted to Jadeite, his eyes were scorching "easy for you to say, YOU'RE not the one getting married."  
  
Kunzite decided to go on, "as I said, a marriage would bring heirs; and heirs would bring the people's support," he stopped to think for a moment. It was something about heirs. The people were always so reliant on heirs. Heirs would come in and insecurities would leave. The senior council could then go to hell.  
  
"Who?" Nephrite said, "who is the extremely lucky woman that gets to 'produce an heir' with Endymion." The bitter sarcasm in his voice emphasized the absurdity of the situation.  
  
Jadeite's lips twitched as his voice slipped in spurts of condescending laughs. "If you want to discard any women in your harem, you can ship them to mine." That was just a joke; Endymion had no harem. He constantly changed countless mistresses, but kept no harem like the blonde general. Jadeite on the other hand, laughed outright at Endymion's policies with women. Endymion's weekly list, he called it. However, currently Endymion had not been faithful to his 'weekly list policy'; his mistress Nilima had been there for nearly three months. Jadeite wanted to know just what Nilima did that was so interesting that Endymion did not discard her like he did all his mistresses.  
  
Zoicite spoke up from behind them ignoring their dim jokes; "it should be someone with power and someone equally as important. That way we'll have powerful allies if we need them."  
  
Kunzite nodded, "I have thought about that," he said, "We need a power that people will fear."  
  
"And a power that people can believe in," Zoicite added, "Fear in not as great as trust. Your subjects already fear you Endymion, but they do not trust you yet."  
  
Endymion sighed; it seemed that he had no choice but to go along with their plan. It was for the good of the planet as well as his post. Jadeite was right though; this would definitely not please his mistress. But Nilima's concerns were definitely not his focus. If there was any Rebellion than the Senior Council was likely to redeem him of his post. He owed it to his late father to lead the planet Earth. "Who?" he asked, "who is the best solution."  
  
"We have been have been thinking about this for a long time," Kunzite said, "There are nine planets in the Solar System not counting the Nemesis. Eight planets are now empty. For hundreds of years."  
  
"For god's sake, Kunzite, GET TO THE POINT!" Jadeite shouted. He seemed the fieriest of the four. He had a temper only the great fire could beat.  
  
Kunzite glared at Jadeite. "Do not tempt me Jadeite, or I will make sure you do not speak to me that way. permanently. As I was saying, before I was interrupted. The leaders of the eight planets are tied to the moon. They now live on the moon and are responsible for the future leader of the moon. Not to mention that the moon has the Ginzuishou, which is extremely powerful. If," he said to Endymion, "you get married to the princess of the moon, not only will you have the moon as an ally, but you'll also have the other eight planets."  
  
"Who is she?" Endymion asked as he secretly applauded Kunzite's tact.  
  
Kunzite smiled, "her name is Serenity," he said, "I have already made arrangements. She should be arriving tomorrow."  
  
Endymion's eyes burned into Kunzite's and then constricted. "I did not give you an order to make arrangements Kunzite. Are you trying to challenge my authority?"  
  
Kunzite was tired of all the courtesy. His steel gray eyes hardened as they stared at Endymion. "Endymion, need I remind you that the Senior Council has already talked of dethroning you. They do not care if you were appointed by your father as the protector of the Earth. It took Princess Serenity's name to change their minds. Furthermore, I had to threaten bloody war to make Selene agree to give you her precious daughter. 'My daughter, tied to such barbarism,' was her last eloquent speech to me. I know you did not give me any orders to arrange this marriage, but do not forget that I am the head of the army and your trusted general. I will do whatever is necessary to keep you on the earthen throne."  
  
The room had grown quiet. No one could speak in that manner to Endymion and still live except Kunzite. He was the only one who had the power and authority to do so.  
  
Jadeite, as usual, broke the silence. "When exactly will she be here?" he asked Kunzite, "The preparations will take time."  
  
Kunzite was grateful for the change in subject. "Serenity's ship will arrive at sunset tomorrow; we will have a ceremony as soon as she arrives. The people of this planet will not be satisfied merely with a contract; they need the traditional ties. As I said, I have made arrangements. All you have to do, King Endymion, is to be there at the reception." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Selene's hands quivered as they clenched under hidden frustration. Her cobalt blue glazed frigidly as she stared into the lunar horizon. She smiled at her daughter as she led her into the ship. Her icy cobalt eyes, however, held an emotion that seemed indescribable. She smoothed her daughters silver locks with one hand as she patted her cheek with the other.  
  
Serenity smiled back at her mother, "Are you sure, about letting me go to earth alone? Do you think I can handle the conference by myself?" she asked; her innocent voice trembled at the thought of traveling the Solar- Galaxy.  
  
Selene smiled gently, "of course you can my child. You are Serenity, the Princess of the Moon. You need to learn to take diplomatic trips to other planets. The earth will be a great place to start." Her hand continued to smooth Serenity's hair even though every strand was in place.  
  
Serenity giggled, the gullible child had no idea what her mother had planned for her. "I'll try to be diplomatic, but don't be shocked if the Earth is not too pleased."  
  
Selene laughed, "Don't be silly now. I expect you to do a great job." She led Serenity onto her ship and smiled. "Be a brave girl Serenity. Courage should be your strongest power."  
  
Serenity climbed the golden steps into her ship, The Sangarsa. "I will do my best mother." She smiled at her mother one last time before walking into the golden-yellow ship. Serenity walked into her room on the ship and sighed when she heard the entrance door of the ship shut with a soft clang. It was final; she had to do her job as the lunar diplomat. Her eyes burned with a fiery spirit that foiled her mother's ice.  
  
Selene watched as the golden ship rose into the western sky. She shut her eyes, trying to stop the aggregated tears from pouring out. "Serenity," she whispered softly in the stillness of the lunar evening, "it was for the best." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity sighed as she sat on her plushy silvery bed. She did not like the interior of her room in the ship. It seemed so silvery, so eerie. Her mother's worried expression haunted her memory. Why had Selene seemed so tense? Was she worried about Serenity's handling of the conference with the Earthen generals? Or was it just her imagination? Serenity sighed again. She had always wanted to act like a real princess, like a diplomat and a ruler; and now her mother had finally given her the chance. So why did she have a nagging feeling in her brain that made her feel that something was ominously wrong.  
  
"Princess Serenity," came a voice from the door, "let me enter Princess; I have something to tell you."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. It seemed as if she couldn't get a moments peace before landing on earth. "Not now Ursula, I'm thinking."  
  
"Princess, it is a very important matter. Queen Selene is on the screen and wants to talk to you."  
  
Serenity angrily got up from the small bed. "Ok, ok, I'm coming." She opened and stepped out of the door, walking absently to the main hall, where the telescreens were. She smiled as she saw her mother's hologram on the screen. "It's time, Mother. Wish me luck."  
  
Selene's image smiled at her. "I will wish you luck dear daughter, but it is not how you think. I did not send you to the Earth for general diplomacy." She awaited her daughter's response.  
  
Serenity's eyes swirled into cobalt pools of confusion. "Then why."  
  
Selene's image still smiled. "I sent you there to get married. In less than fifteen minutes, you shall be arriving on the blue planet, Serenity; there you are expected to marry the High King of Earth, Endymion. I did not tell you, because you would not have agreed to the marriage. Under the current circumstances, it is absolutely imperative that you marry Endymion."  
  
Serenity's breathing stilled. The floor of the ship seemed to be whirling, trying to throw her into eternal abyss. She had to try twice before she found her voice, "What do you mean, mother?" Her eyes held an accusation against Selene, the mother who had betrayed her. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Love it, Hate it? Pls review. 


	2. Image of Dreams 2

Season: Silver Millennium Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers a different world of trust, betrayal, and happiness. (Sere/Endy, Senshi/Generals, with a bit of Demando ^_^)  
  
*Characters: (basically everyone you can think of) Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*  
  
* indicates the characters we own.  
  
AN: The story is somewhat slow, but we wanted to include all of the characters' emotions. So anyways, is anyone actually reading this? We only got two reviews for the first chapter. *you might find some mistakes, we're sorry, but neither of us has any time to edit. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Selene's face was not smiling. "You heard me the first time, Serenity. You will not act like a child. You are fifteen, an adequate age to get married. As the future Ruler of the Moon, you will marry King Endymion and unite the Solar-Galaxy."  
  
Serenity did not make an effort to dry the tear that split down her face. "The marriage has to be approved by my Senshi, according to the Millennial Law."  
  
Selene smiled bitterly, "You know, I have sent the inner Senshi, which would be Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter to Nemesis. King Damian is trying to colonize the eight planets without my consent. They will not know about this until tomorrow, and by then, you and Endymion will already be married. Let him deal with the consequences."  
  
"Damian," Serenity repeated. Damian, or more commonly known as the White Prince, was the supreme ruler of the planet Nemesis. Serenity and Damian had practically grown up together, hand in hand. He had been her prince and she his princess. Her silver hair had matched his until he had reached his mid-teen years and his silver hair had turned white. Serenity had always felt that she was meant for him and him for her. "Damian will not accept this. He."  
  
Selene rose to her full height, "I do not care what the Nemesian King accepts Serenity, I expect you to be mature about this."  
  
But the princess didn't stay to listen to what more her mother had to say. The mention of the White King's name brought a spark of hope to Serenity. She pivoted on her heal and ran to her room, instantly locking the door. Putting one hand on her heart and the other on her forehead, Serenity silently hummed until she felt the glow of the Ginzuishou. She then slowly called Damian's name over and over again.  
  
So absorbed by the power of the Ginzuishou was she, that she did not notice Ursula break the lock, and step inside.  
  
"Princess, I have brought you your clothes." Ursula's ocean blue eyes smiled brightly, "I will have to do your hair differently Princess, those two buns on your head will have to go."  
  
Coming out of the trance as she felt no reply from Damian, Serenity obeyed Ursula limply. She stared into her reflection in the mirror, "Why do I have to get married to Endymion, I do not even know who he is. I've never even been to earth before." Serenity sighed again; sometimes she hated her mother with a passion. Moreover, she hated herself even more for being so helpless. "Hi Ursula," she said looking away from the mirror.  
  
Ursula, her maid since childhood held a silver gown in one hand and a diamond crown in another. Her chestnut brown hair flowed in a long braid that reached the ground. Ever since Serenity had been a child, Ursula had told her that Serenity would get married the day her hair was as long as hers. "Princess, everybody has to get married one day or another." She brushed the girl's hair soothingly, as if trying to make all her troubles disappear.  
  
Serenity smiled, "I know, Ursula, I know. I just wish I could go back home."  
  
Ursula frowned and chided the child; "You must keep your girlish fantasies out of your head little one. Marriage is a part of life, whether you want it or not. You cannot hide from it my lady."  
  
Serenity stared out of the transparent screen out onto the Neo-Galaxy. Stars.stars burned brightly against the darkness of the Galaxy. Her eyes grew hard and distant. "Never mind that Ursula; just get me dressed and ready."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Endymion asked impatiently. It seemed as if his future wife's ship was going to make him wait forever. All he had been told about his wife was that she was fifteen and liked dancing. A spoiled little princess who was from the Moon. The little rock that the Earth had dubbed to be an egotistical s.n.o.b.  
  
The Earth and the Moon had not sent representatives to each other's planets for thousands of years. As soon as he and the princess bred enough heirs, Endymion planned to send his dear little wife back to where she came from, under supervision of Earth Authorities of course.  
  
He chuckled to himself; Kunzite surely was one hell of a genius when it came to diplomacy. After the marriage contract was signed, the earth would eventually gain control of the moon. Endymion's sapphire eyes darkened, the entire galaxy would be under his control. The first thing he would probably do would be to kill off the senior council. Lucius Marius, however, he would not kill. He would keep Lucius Marius alive as an example to any others who dared defy him. and Amelie. he still had no idea what he would do with her.  
  
"She's here."  
  
"Finally."  
  
Kunzite gleamed, finally, the earth would gain the power it deserved; after all these years of fortitude, the earth could rule the galaxy and maybe even Nemesis. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity stepped out of the ship, holding Ursula's hand; she squinted her eyes at the orange and purple twilight glare of the Earthen sunset. The Earth was so much brighter than the Moon; everything present seemed to have a glowing shine to it.  
  
She cast one last look at the direction of her ship, her eyes hardened. Abruptly turning away from the golden craft, Serenity walked toward the castle, still holding Ursula's hand.  
  
The King's palace was enormous. The white palace walls seemed to soar to the sky. The palace was surrounded by four towers that were even higher than the palace itself.  
  
The walls of the castle had delicate carvings of mythical creatures Serenity had heard about. She stopped for a few seconds, marveling at the realness of the carvings.  
  
Leading up to the palace entrance was a silver staircase. The silver of the stairs gleamed against light silver of her hair. Straining to keep the tears that had accrued in her eyes from pouring out, she walked up the silver stairs boldly with her head held high. The dreaded moment had arrived; she would finally have a chance to meet this so called King Endymion. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Endymion, old man, you are in luck," Jadeite said casting a headlong glace at woman being led to the Crysthilia. "She looks even better than that slave girl in Kinmoku. I wouldn't mind being married to her, not for one night anyway."  
  
"Which slave girl," Nephrite asked, "The one with the eyes, or the one with the legs?"  
  
Endymion was busy looking at Serenity himself. Not bad. His eyes swept over her body and lingered on her face. Not bad at all. His night was certainly going to be interesting. He cast a wary glance at Jadeite. He did not like the way Jadeite was looking at his future wife.  
  
Kunzite steel gray eyes hardened frigidly. He was not sure if this little girl was the power behind the Ginzuishou. His carefully drawn plans would be destroyed if she could not use her power.  
  
Only Zoicite remained inexpressive. He stared at the little girl making her way to the Crysthilia. His silent lips caught up in a smirk. It would not be long before the earth and the moon were legally bound. The power of the earth would make Nemesis bow. He had a score to settle with the Nemesian Prince.  
  
"She has arrived, your highness."  
  
Serenity walked uneasily, trying her best not to trip on her silver dress. She had not chosen it. For one thing, it was not as colorful as the rest of her dresses and it did not have any frills as she preferred. The scooping low neck made her uncomfortable and the flowing cloak made her feel clumsy.  
  
Her beautiful silver hair was not in its usual hairstyle. Instead of having it arranged in two little buns on her head, her hair was loose and flowing. Unfortunately, her hair had reached the ground and she had problems trying not to trip on it.  
  
She turned to look at Endymion. At her first glance, she did not know quite what to make of him. He had what Sets would call the perilous good looks, midnight black hair, rough chin, burning azure eyes, and full lips. Her stomach suddenly flip-flopped when she met his eyes. His expression of lust and longing unnerved her. She suddenly wanted nothing more than to bolt out of the palace and run as far away as she could.  
  
Endymion smirked as he saw the stirring blaze of fear in her eyes.  
  
Kunzite broke the silence. "Welcome to the Planet Earth, Princess Serenity," his steel colored eyes bored into hers. The corners of his lips twisted into a small sneer glancing at her uneasiness.  
  
Serenity shakily turned away from Kunzite's brooding stare; she looked around, the palace was beautiful. White marble walls and sweeping staircases. Everything was red and white; not a bad color coordination, but Serenity definitely felt the interior needed more color. She rolled her eyes, you are getting married to some hideous monster in two seconds, and you are thinking of color coordination. "Thank you," she said remembering her 'conference' lines, "Your planet is very beautiful."  
  
"Yes Princess, that's nice," Kunzite broke, "we can converse after the wedding."  
  
Serenity stared at the man with white hair. Her eyes hardened. "Alright," she said, "so it is." +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity vaguely remembered the ceremony; it was a blur to her. She simply repeated the vows and stared into nothing when she did not need to talk.  
  
Immediately upon the wedding, a foreign maid, Abene, had whisked her away to one of the rooms. She fussed about Serenity's hair, her clothes, and the bed.  
  
Serenity sighed internally as she saw Abene fluff the white pillows on the massive four poster bed. Nothing, she told herself, she's preparing the bed for nothing. Serenity had no intention of letting Endymion have her on the wedding night. Her face furrowed when she recalled the lust written on his face earlier that day.  
  
"Smile, my lady, it will be an eventful night," Abene said giggling; her small figure of four feet made even Serenity feel tall. "I have heard the King is a wonderful lover."  
  
Serenity rolled her eyes. So had she. The rumors of Endymion's 'women' had not escaped the ship's crew. Tears sprang up in her eyes and threatened to flow ceaselessly. Her head throbbed as she took in a deep breath, telling herself that everything would be all right. She was married to Endymion, a lover of many countless women. The childhood dream of Serenity's in which she was married to a handsome prince who had eyes for her and her only were emotionlessly ripped and shredded into a million pieces.  
  
Serenity was tired. She just wanted to sleep off the tension. "Thank you Abene," she said politely, "that will be all for tonight."  
  
"Can't wait can you?" Abene said, still giggling, on her way out. "I understand."  
  
Serenity smiled and rolled her eyes at the same time. She could wait alright, she could wait a thousand lives. She looked at her nightgown. The powder blue silk robe was see-through and she was practically naked. Would she allow her wonderful husband to see her in something like this?  
  
Highly unlikely.  
  
Her mother may have made her marry the bastard, but she would not be his legal whore. She changed into a pair of thick silk pajamas, buttoned her pajama top until her neck, and jumped under the white silk covers. Take that King Endy, she thought before dozing off to snooze land.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Endymion," Kunzite reminded, "I think it is time for you to leave. You have a wife awaiting you." Inwardly he added, 'you need heirs.'  
  
King Damian of Nemesis raised an eyebrow. His beautiful face caught in a perfect mask of astonishment. "The Earth Prince, excuse me, my mistake, the Earth King, has finally tied the knot. Well who would have thought of it?"  
  
King Endymion sneered, and his eyes stayed arrogant, "King Damian, excuse me for saying so, but I think it is time to remind you of your arrears to this planet."  
  
Damian laughed, "Arrears Endymion? I have no such arrears." His ice blue eyes twinkled and his lips curved slightly. Perfect. there was not one slight imperfection on his face. It was as if the Gods themselves had carved Damian's face.  
  
"Damian," Endymion's eyes were blazing and his voice was deep, he was enjoying this, "and the Earth is now legally bound to the Moon, with the armies of the other eight planets. Nemesis would be an easy victory and add to my collection."  
  
King Damian was no longer laughing. His eyes were wide in shock and his brain throbbed. His expression of shock this time was not a mask. It couldn't be! She was meant to be HIS.  
  
Damn that Selene, she would sell her daughter for power. "Your wife, is she Serenity?" His resonant voice was trembling just a little bit as he spoke.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Aolia: Please, please, please REVIEW!  
  
Demeter: Aolia-baka, you're scaring the few that actually read-  
  
Aolia: I don't care!  
  
Demeter rolls eyes: should we make it a Demando (Damian)/ Serenity fic or a Sere/Endy fic?  
  
Aolia: Demando, that bastard, that pervert over wonderful Mamo-chan!!! NEVER! HOW DARE YOU-  
  
Demeter backs away from rabid Aolia: alright, alright. Sere/Endy it is.  
  
*on a more serious tone: if you actually read this far then we're really grateful. Don't forget to review, please. p.s. if you haven't noticed already, Aolia Demeter isn't one person, it's Aolia and Demeter. 


	3. Image of Dreams 3

Season: Silver Millennium  
Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers a different world of trust, betrayal, and happiness. (Sere/Endy, Senshi/Generals, with a bit of Demando ^_^)  
  
*Characters: (basically everyone you can think of) Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*   
  
* indicates the characters we own.   
  
Lucius Marius and Amelie are Endymion's cousins. Lucius Marius is jealous of Endymion, that's why he broke from the Royal Family and started the organization called the Senior Council.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Endymion frowned. Damian was not responding the way he would have liked. Instead begging for Endymion's mercy, he seemed to be concerned about Serenity. "That is none of your concern, Damian."  
  
Jadeite eyed Damian's reaction with interest though his face remained expressionless. "You seem to be concerned King Endymion's personal affairs, King Damian, how nice of you."   
  
Damian's beautifully carved face was drawn in an almost distressing frown. "She is a child, Endymion, and a moon child at that. She is not used to the earthen ways. She will never be used to the earthen ways. How much power did you promise Selene, and what will you do with Serenity!"   
  
Endymion, who had been amused until then, rose to his full height. It seemed as if his wife and Damian had been a little too close. "You, King Damian of Nemesis, do not have the right to question me about I will do with my wife. I will not remind you again of your categorical situation in the Solar-Galaxy."   
  
Damian recollected himself. His emotions had surfaced too far. "Very well, Endymion, I will see that the debts are paid. But mark my words Endymion, if you hurt Serenity in any way, I will join the Lucius Marius and have you killed." Saying that, he hastily left the Crysthilia to leave for the Moon. His words and presence filled the atmosphere heightening the already excessive tension of the room.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Damian stormed into the Lunar Palace ignoring the guards' feeble attempts to stop him. His outer layer of Nemesian Energy stopped anyone from coming within three feet of his space. "Selene," he roared, "come out here Selene, we had an agreement. Come out here dammit!" his electric white hair was flying in every direction. Instead of looking like a ridiculous maniac, Damian looked even more beautiful. As beautiful as the gleaming diamonds of the planet earth.   
  
Queen Selene had been expecting the Nemesian King. Her heart laughed at the acursed man. She slowly rose and levitated to the questerian foyer and faced the angry King. "Ah, Damian, I have been expecting you."   
  
"Have you, you power hungry bitch," Damian's beautiful face contorted in anger. "You Selene have made a whore of your daughter. How could you? Your own blood; how could you?"   
  
Selene's face grew even colder than Kunzite's, and her cerulean eyes were void. "Damian, I did not do it for power; I had no choice," she raised her voice a little. "Believe me Damian, I had no choice." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of her twisted morality.   
  
Damian massaged his temples. This woman, in his childhood years, had shown him the compassion of a mother; she would not lie to him now. Nevertheless, his anger was still there churning in his heart, threatening to drive him insane. "Why, Selene?"   
  
"I know what you feel for my daughter," she perfectly resonant voice grew deeper, "but it cannot happen. The union of the two of you is cursed. It is cursed. I cannot tell you why, but..." Selene said for prominence, "It will not happen!"   
  
Damian was shocked. So, that was the reason. Selene had only thrown her daughter to barbarism's waiting arms because she did not want him near Serenity. His hatred of the woman grew. He looked at her with disgust forming in his ice blue eyes. (AN: we know his eyes aren't blue, but we needed it blue for the story) "Goodbye Selene, if you had not been so kind to me in childhood, you would have met the bloody end of my sword."   
  
Selene cursed at Damian's retreating figure and silently damned him. "You do not understand Damian. Why did you leave? Damn you Disyus, why did you leave me?"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity was fast asleep when Endymion finally opened the door to her bedroom. He noticed her sleeping form in slight awe. That girl's pajamas were… well, he did not know what the girl's pajamas were. He knew one thing though, her pajamas definitely did not give him the view he wanted.   
  
Damian was right for once, she was definitely a child. As ruthless as he was, Endymion respected women; at least the ones that wanted and deserved respect.   
  
He would be a king, a damn good king, but he would not force himself on a child to do so. Looking at the peaceful girl for one last time, he walked out of the room and went to the western wing of the palace.   
  
"Nilima," he knocked on his mistress's doors. "I order you to open the door."   
  
A sleepy Nilima answered him. Her sleep immediately vanished as she saw who it was that had woken her from her beauty sleep. Her eyes twinkled and her face gave way to gleeful laughter. "Your first night with a wife and you want me, my Lord. I must be special; maybe I should receive more gifts."   
  
Endymion did not smile, "Nilima, maybe you need to be reminded of how much you already get." His eyes mocked her confusion, "maybe I need to reduce it."   
  
Nilima immediately changed her attitude. "Of course not my King, I was only joking." One hand rose to stroke his face. "Shall I entertain you tonight?" the hand traveled down his chest. "You'll let me entertain you, won't you?" it reached his abs and progressed down where lower things began. Nilima had countless years of training how to handle men. No matter how young she looked, she was not a young woman. Her place in the palace surprised many.   
  
Endymion abruptly stopped her hand with his; disgust shone in his indigo eyes. "No, Nilima, I did not come here to be entertained. I only wanted to let you know that I will no longer need your services. I expect to see you leave in the morning." Ironically, Endymion had come to her chambers to be 'entertained.' He had had no intention of kicking his only mistress out in honor of his new wife. His words even surprised him, but he did not evince it. His eyes held contempt for the woman in front of him and his lips were drawn in a taut smirk.   
  
The surprise in Nilima's eyes only helped in increasing Endymion's smirk. She forced her expression to neutral and shut the door nodding her head. How dare he! Three months of 'entertaining' him whenever he wanted and he cast her away as she did yesterday's dress. She would make him pay, pay for all the things he had done. Nilima smiled, that is right Endymion, and you will suffer for what you have done; your secrets are something Lucius Marius would pay for.   
  
Endymion stood outside his former mistress's door for a few seconds before progressing to his room, which was parallel from Serenity's.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
He brushed the soft, spiky tendrils of chestnut brown hair away from his face as he paced angrily around the marble symposium hall. The stained glass walls of the room reflected his shadow in eerie colors and the sound of his feet against the carpet led to a deafening silence. Lucius Marius, as he was known around the world, strained his eyes, as one would when looking at a remarkable piece of art. Serenity… Serenity… Serenity…  
  
He stared at the painting of a moon child with a ridiculous hair style. There was something different about her, something pure. He smirked, she did not fit in the Earthen world of corruption. Her eyes, they seemed to stare right out into his soul, seeking to pacify the quest for power and vengeance his heart held.   
  
"Lucius."   
  
He whirled around only to face his sister. She stood behind him with a troubled expression on her face. Her auburn hair was out of place and her hazel orbs bore into his. "Amelie," he said, as his hand reached out to brush her hair back into place. He reached his other hand to stroke her cheek, which rested on his shoulder. "What is it, sister?"   
  
Amelie's eyes watered. Her hands held on to Lucius's. "I want to stop this Lucius. I want you to stop where you are. King Endymion is not someone you…"   
  
She could not complete her sentence. Lucius's hand slipped out from her grasp and struck her face. She went sprawling back at the impact of her brother's attack.   
  
"Do not call him King. He is not the King. I'm tired of the Earthen royal family…" he stopped abruptly realizing what he had done.   
  
Amelie's eyes held fear. Fear toward him. He immediately knelt on to the floor and reached out to her, silently damning himself. "Amelie, I'm sorry. I did not mean to." He cursed when her expression did not change. "Don't look at me like that Amelie," he whispered, "I would never hurt you, I'm sorry…"   
  
Amelie hastily held her brother. She clung to him as if she was trying to save him. "I'm the one who should be sorry, Lucius," she cried into his chest. He was all she had left. Her only family, her only hope, her only light. "I will give my soul to anything you want to do."   
  
Lucius caressed Amelie's face where he had hit her. "It is time to release the planet from the royals and drive the Senior Council into victory."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"King Damian, you have a visitor to wishes to consult with you," Lady Emerede said smiling slyly; her glassy emerald eyes grew into slits. "Getting a mistress when I will readily fill your bed, Damian?"   
  
Damian stared at Emerede, his drunkenness blurring her image. He filled his glass with more wine and smiled; she was joking with truthful connotations. However, it did not matter. No matter how hard Emerede tried, she could never be Serenity. "I do not need any consultants now," he said sharply, "tell whomever it is to get lost."   
  
Emerede laughed bitterly, "even if it is some information about your precious Serenity?" she taunted his surprised face, "It's Endymion's mistress, she claims to have some valuable information about him."   
  
Damian reeled back and his wine glass fell from his hand staining the white-carpeted floor. "Why is his mistress here?" he asked.   
  
Emerede smiled, her lips formed a cruel smirk. "She says he dropped her like a hot potato after he got his wife. Sounds like one night with pure Serenity and Endymion is already throwing his harem out." She purposely made pure sound like a vile world.   
  
Emerede did not see Damian move. It was as if he was on the end of the room one moment and near her the next. She dropped to her knees, feeling his power.   
  
Blood dripped on the floor.  
  
"You must never speak of her in that manner again, Emerede," Damian said, his voice deadly soft. "You will not like the consequences."   
  
Emerede made choking noises as the bleeding from her mouth stopped. "Damn you Damian," she said going out of his room, "Damn you."   
  
Nilima, who had been enjoying the show from the doorway, paused. There was something dangerous about King Damian, something almost more ruthless than Endymion. "King Damian, I have come to help you," she said.   
  
Damian turned his head to look at her. Her hair was jet black as an earthen Raven's was and her eyes were deep green like Jade. Something about her was peculiarly appealing, maybe even enticing. She was not young in age, the lines evident on her face showed that, but her eyes held a sly and dangerous look that made men was to know what she was like, inside, and out. However, Damian was not like other men. He had eyes for one woman only. "Very well," he said, "speak."   
  
Nilima smiled, "I can think of a plan, King Damian. You will get your Serenity and I will get to laugh at Endymion and his general's faces." She had not forgotten his pathetic generals either.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity woke to an unfamiliar banging on the door. She immediately got up sensing the strangeness of the room. The whiteness of the ceiling, the red carpet, and the perfectly cut red and white roses on the mahogany dresser…   
  
Yesterday's events came crashing to her like the collision of two effervescent stars. Shaking herself awake, she went to answer the door.   
  
"Queen Serenity," Abene exclaimed, "Your friends are here in Tehran hall. General Kunzite is threatening to kill them! Come quickly!"   
  
Serenity immediately grabbed a robe and flew down the crystal staircase that led to the Tehran hall, named for Endymion's late aunt.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Lucius Marius and his sister are not in on an incest thing OK! They're just close, like Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki (not siblings) are to each other. 


	4. Image of Dreams 4

Season: Silver Millennium  
Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers a different world of trust, betrayal, and happiness. (Sere/Endy, Senshi/Generals, with a bit of Demando ^_^)  
  
*Characters: (basically everyone you can think of) Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*   
  
* indicates the characters we own.   
  
DISCLAIMER: We don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"How dare you keep her here? I command you to give her back!"   
  
Metal intertwined with cobalt.   
  
"She is now the queen of the Earth. Your Selene has given her hand in marriage with King Endymion's. There is nothing you can do, little one. I suggest you go back."   
  
The 'little one' flipped her flowing golden hair to keep it out of her eyes. "You bastard, how dare you talk to me like that? I am Lady Minako, the senshi of Venus and a member of Princess Serenity's court of sisters. The Millennial Law states that the princess cannot get married without her Senshis' consent. I demand to see her!"   
  
Kunzite raised an eyebrow. His iced gray eyes crinkled a little. Amused… definitely amused. "Listen, Lady Minako, I do not care who you are…"  
  
Minako's cobalt eyes were glowing, never known for her patience, she drew her sword attacked Kunzite with full force.   
  
Kunzite had not expected the girl to fight so well. He dodged as her sword nearly sliced through him and jumped back as she kicked her slender right leg forward. His eyes, however, marveled at the length and agility of her legs. Using his right hand, he drew his sword and attacked from the left.   
  
She was too fast. Quickly evading his attack, she punched him full force on the stomach and brought down her sword pressing against his neck. "Do you surrender peasant?" she asked, her sunny eyes shining at victory.   
  
Kunzite simply smiled and pulled her sword, a movement that was too quick for Minako to follow. He smiled harder at the shocked girl, as her eyes grew wide. His eyes however, remained steeled. "Lady Minako, did you say," Kunzite said, "I congratulate you on your fighting. Too bad I have to rip your throat out."   
  
"No," Serenity cried breathlessly as she finally made it to Tehran hall. "Minako, you are here. Thank the Goddess."   
  
Kunzite stared at the little princess and then returned to Lady Minako. He looked triumphant as Minako stared at Serenity.   
  
"Where is everyone else?" Serenity asked, "Abene told me friends…"  
  
"Mako is outside talking to this so called King Endymion's other obnoxious peasant-guard."   
  
Kunzite laughed at her use of peasants. "I, Lady Minako, am not a peasant," Kunzite said, "I am a General of the Earthen Army."  
  
"I do not care," Minako said defiantly, "to me, you are a peasant."   
  
Kunzite's amused eyes now turned icy. "I would watch what I was saying if I were you," he said walking up to her. With a movement too quick to follow with ordinary eyes, he drew his sword and slashed her upper arm, tearing the white lace sleeve of the senshi uniform.   
  
Crimson blood dripped out of the wound adulterating the white and gold uniform.   
  
Serenity gasped loudly and stared at Kunzite with a horrified expression.   
  
Minako, however, smiled. "That was good, I didn't even see you."   
  
Kunzite's surprise was genuine. He had expected the Venusian to attack him back, he had not expected the angel to smile. She was beautiful. Her azure eyes were shining, reflecting the golden hair, which was flying around her like an aura.   
  
"Minako," Serenity said confused, "why don't we get Mako now."   
  
Minako looked at Kunzite, "if the General has no problem with it."   
  
Kunzite's metallic eyes crinkled a bit, "I don't."   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Listen you," the deeply resonant Makoto of Jupiter said, "you are challenging the senshi of the Solar-Galaxy."   
  
General Nephrite, who had been busy ogling at her legs, smiled dangerously. "I do not loose to women."   
  
"You bastard…" Mako was about to draw her sword.   
  
"Mako-chan, wait," Serenity cried as she ran down the long silver stairs that led to the first palace gate. "General Zoicite, I expect you to show some respect to my friends, and Mako-chan, I expect you to show some respect to the Earthen Generals."   
  
Nephrite smiled. "I'm Nephrite, not Zoicite," he said without his title, "Your friends, princess, are not the most civil diplomats in the galaxy."   
  
Mako glared. "Serenity, what is this about you getting married? What the hell is going on?"  
  
Serenity was at a loss of words. She couldn't bring herself to accuse her only mother.   
  
"Serenity is married to me. She is my wife in Millennial law."   
  
Mako whirled around to see the King himself standing next to her. There was something pompous in his eyes, suddenly Mako wanted nothing more than to rip those arrogantly smirking lips out of his face. However, judging Serenity's nervous expression, she refrained form doing so. "The Millennial law states that the Princess has to have approval of her Senshi to get married," Mako informed him, "this marriage is illegal, therefore void."   
  
Kunzite, who had followed Minako and Serenity smiled at the other senshi, baring his teeth slightly. "That is for the Millennial Court to decide, not you. And it was Selene who gave Serenity to Endymion. The court will see it as an exception."   
  
"So he was right," Minako said in deep thought. Her usually sunny eyes were constricted.   
  
Kunzite's attention shifted to the blonde. "Who was right?" he asked.   
  
Minako stared at Kunzite for some moment. "Damian, King Damian of Nemesis told us that Selene forced Serenity to who-, get married to the Earth King." She cursed herself inwardly for nearly saying that Selene had forced Serenity to whore for her.   
  
Nephrite sighed, "King Damian, the king of the gossips."   
  
Mako frowned, "this is serious, you bastard, it was Damian that was supposed to marry Serenity not Endymion. It was decided on the seventh lunar moon."   
  
Serenity was alarmed. She had never heard of that. "WHAT?" she squealed, "What do you mean decided? You had arranged my marriage without my consent."  
  
Minako glared at Mako before reaching out to Serenity. She sighed as her friend didn't accept her embrace. "It would only be with your consent. We thought a treaty between Nemesis and the Moon would be powerful and profitable…"   
  
"Profit and Power." Serenity voice shook, "that's all you people care about. Which side gets the Ginzuishou and which side gets the trade benefits."   
  
"What about the Ginzuishou?"   
  
Endymion squinted his eyes upon hearing that voice. What in the hell was Damian doing here! Moreover, how the hell had he surpassed the palace security? He turned his blazing eyes to glare full forced at the White King who was defiantly smirking at him from the base of the silver stairs. Endymion's eyes burned faster, he would fire every damned palace guard and put in military commanders on the palace walls.   
  
Serenity saw Damian ascending the stairs, the space around him filled with a silver aura that matched with the color of the stairs. The color of his eyes was very much like hers. She smiled with no emotion, "did you know?" she asked, "did you know about the engagement on the tenth moon?" she asked.   
  
Damian's face turned to a mask of surprise and confusion. His frosty blue eyes grew wide and his perfect lips formed a small 'o'. "What engagement?" he asked, "whose engagement?"   
  
Serenity sighed with relief. Her naivety was enough to make Endymion choke with disdain. "Damian, why didn't you come?" she asked softly. "I teleported my Ginzuishou signals but you never listened." A solitary tear slipped down her cheek and fell on the silver stairs, disappearing upon reaching the surface.   
  
Damian's perfect face clouded with anger. His icy eyes grew frostier and his lips thinned. "It must have been Emerede," he said, "that god damned bitch. I'll have her punished for this."   
  
Serenity was too distressed to mind what Damian was saying. If only Damian had received the Ginzuishou signals than she would not be married to King Endymion. Damian might have been able to save her…  
  
Endymion had been watching Damian and Serenity intensely. There was something about those two. Almost as if, they shared a chemical and physical bond. He felt sudden hot surges of jealousy coursing through his spine. The way her eyes shined when she looked at him, and the way his eyes reflected her shine made him angrier. Well, Endymion would be damned if he let Damian anywhere near his wife. She was his property, his possession. Like any other male, Endymion would not let another man touch anything that was his.   
  
Smiling with his lips, but not with his eyes, Endymion stepped between Serenity and Damian. "You are going to have to end this wonderful conversation, we are going to Kinmoku for negotiations."   
  
Kunzite raised a terse eyebrow, he knew Endymion was going to Kinmoku for negotiations, but he didn't know Endymion wanted to take Serenity. His eyes narrowed. Why did Endymion care to take her? The last thing Kunzite needed was for Endymion to get distracted by a woman. His plans would backfire if Endymion started acting like an idiotic jealous husband. Jealousy, according to Kunzite, was the worst possible weakness a man could possess, especially if the jealousy was over a woman.   
  
Damian cursed Endymion. He could not go anywhere near Kinmoku. The ancient Nemesian Royal family had conquered so much of other galaxies that the sun god Helios had cursed them so they could not leave the Solar-Galaxy. Damian, like the rest of the present royal family was bound to the premises of the Solar-galaxy. "Mark my words, Endymion: you may have the Ginzuishou, but I will have Serenity." Saying that, he teleported out of the Crysthilia. Serenity watched as the silver-blue light around his image vanished.   
  
Damian's absence left a deafening silence that caused Serenity to be even more uneasy. She did not know much about her husband, but the expression on his face said enough for her. His indigo eyes were burning into hers and his ebony hair was flying. His image did not look as dramatic and beautiful as Damian's, but instead, it looked frightening. The tightly stretched smile on his face could scare any child.   
  
Minako spoke, breaking the silence. "King Endymion, you are not taking Serenity anywhere until we have spoken to the Millennial Court."   
  
Endymion did not even bother answering her. Instead, he looked at Kunzite to do the explaining. He grabbed Serenity with one hand and simply walked up the stairs, into the main entrance to Tehran hall.   
  
Kunzite looked at Endymion and then back to the Venusian. "The negotiations with Kinmoku are very important, we can talk to the court after the trip."   
  
Makoto walked up to the silver haired man. "You are joking, right? You expect us to walk out of here when our Princess is tied in an illegal marriage?"   
  
Nephrite sighed, "Fine, why don't you go with Endymion to Kinmoku if you're so concerned about your little friend."   
  
Minako immediately glared at Kunzite; she did not like being defeated. "We cannot," she said, "but the senshi of Mars and the senshi of Mercury can."   
  
Kunzite smiled at her glare. "What will you be doing, Lady Minako?" he asked.   
  
"I," she replied smiling slightly, "will be here on earth, making sure that the senior council is informed that this marriage may not be legal."   
  
Kunzite's smile disappeared; he nodded in her direction. "We'll see about that, Mina."   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Endymion," Serenity squealed, "let me go, please." Her cerulean eyes widened in horror as he smiled wildly at her.   
  
Endymion held on to her hand tighter as he dragged her to her room. Once they were inside, he thrust her against the wall and placed his face inches from hers. His indigo eyes were blazing with anger. "You listen to me little princess," he whispered, drawing closer every second. "I don't care what your relationship with Damian was before our marriage; I don't want you to go near him; I don't want you to look at him; I don't want you to even *think* about him. Is that clear?"   
  
Serenity's eyes were wide. Her breath came out in little gasps as Endymion drew closer to her. She shook slightly as his mouth hovered over hers. She closed her eyes tightly shut.   
  
"I said, IS THAT CLEAR!" Endymion thundered.   
  
Serenity nodded her head hurriedly and kept her eyes shut.   
  
"Good," Endymion said softly lowering his mouth to hers. He kissed her hard.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	5. Image of Dreams 5

Season: Silver Millennium  
Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers a different world of trust, betrayal, and happiness. (Sere/Endy, Senshi/Generals, with a bit of Demando ^_^)  
  
*Characters: (basically everyone you can think of) Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*   
  
* indicates the characters we own.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Serenity felt a million sensations rush through her like something sweet was melting in her mouth. She sighed softly as he deepened the kiss and abruptly pulled back. Serenity kept her eyes tightly shut, not daring to look at him, afraid of what she would feel. Taking deep breaths, she slowly counted to ten and hesitantly opened her eyes.   
  
He was gone after Serenity opened her eyes. She took several deep breaths, reassuring herself that everything was going to be alright. That kiss was nothing like any other kisses Serenity had ever experienced before. Not even Damian could kiss her like that. She blushed, not that she *had* ever kissed Damian. But she had imagined… she blushed again. Ye Gods Serenity, snap out of it.   
  
"Queen Serenity," Abene said from outside her door, "the King wants me to pack your luggage, you are going to Kinmoku."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Endymion's ship was huge, the behemoth iron colored vessel scared Serenity a little. This thing looked like it was picked up from a junk yard from the outside. Serenity giggled softly, the rumors she had been hearing that the Earth was a back water planet might have been true. Endymion's I'm the greatest man in the universe attitude didn't match his pocket.   
  
"Princess Serenity, you should go inside immediately. Abene will lead you to the East door that leads directly to your chamber."   
  
Serenity whirled around to look into steely gray eyes frosted with amusement. "General Kunzite," she stammered, her haughty attitude suddenly gone, "I didn't realize…"   
  
"We should go now, Princess," Abene immediately grabbed the girl's hand and started leading her toward the ship's East door. "You should avoid General Kunzite, Princess," Abene told her after the general was out of ear shot. "He is not the most… well most forgiving."   
  
Serenity's eyes widened and then constricted, she decided not to say anything. Serenity frowned as she ascended iron steps leading to this so called East door. The damned rust on the steps was ruining her silver silk shoes. She frowned harder as she saw Abene try to stifle a laugh.   
  
Abene smiled as she pushed the iron door of the ship, the princess was in for quite a surprise. The outward appearance of King Endymion was, one could say, shabby. When Abene had first seen it, she too had had the urge to laugh at Endymion. But it was the inside appearance that counted after all. Her smile increased as Serenity's eyes widened to the point of tearing out of her head. The ship was exactly like the palace, white marble walls, white tapestries, white wood and satin furniture and vases of red roses everywhere. Endymion's ship was the biggest and the strongest, and it was fast despite its behemoth stature. It was also the most elegant ship in the Solar-Galaxy, in the inside anyway. "The King has given orders for you to stay here, Princess, I have to leave now."   
  
Serenity stared at the space Abene had been. She looked at her room inside the ship. The whiteness of the walls sharply contrasted with roses by her gigantic bed. Her room did not have a window to look outside at the stars. Serenity laughed bitterly, no matter how beautiful the room seemed, it was still a prison, a prison without even a window. She turned her head sharply at the soft knocking toward the black cherry wood door across the bed. Praying that it wasn't Endymion, she slowly rose to answer the call.   
  
"Serenity, its Rei and Ami, let us in."   
  
  
  
The Senshis of Mars and Mercury were greeted with huge Serenity-type bear hugs. "Rei-chan," Serenity cried, "Ami-chan, you don't know how glad I am to see you."   
  
Rei hugged Serenity back, her jet black hair enveloping the petite girl. Though she couldn't stand the whiny princess, and there had been times when she had wanted nothing more than to strangle the girl's neck, Rei loved Serenity like a sister. She also felt burning anger toward Selene. Sometimes, she believed Damian, when he called her a goddamn bitch that made a whore of her daughter. "Sush, Sere," Rei said softly, "we're here now, we'll make everything ok."   
  
Ami hugged the girl tightly. "Don't worry about the marriage, it was illegal. All we have to do is wait till the Millennial court decrees it void."  
  
"Why don't we explore this ship," Rei said, "It will take your mind off things."   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Senior Council symposium hall filled with clandestine members and solicitors. Among the guests was the renowned prince Saffron of Nemesis. His black crescent shone darkly on his forehead as he shook hands with Lucius Marius and his sister Amelie. Her deep hazel eyes reminded him of the living forests of Earth, a deep contrast to the dead trees of Nemesis. "I am here representing the planet Nemesis," he said, his voice soft but with an edge.   
  
Lucius Marius smiled at the prince. His eyes narrowed. King Damian had decided not to come in person but sent his little brother. He hoped Saffron approved of their meeting, Lucius could get all the help he needed in dethroning Endymion. "Yes, Prince Saffron, you will sit by my sister on the banquet table."   
  
Amelie clenched her hands nervously. She did not want to be here. She wanted to… well, she wanted things to be as they were before. She did not want to even think of killing her cousin Endymion.   
  
Amelie's hazel eyes glazed as she remembered dead memories. Endymion… laughter… the three of them playing in the court yard of the Crysthilia, years ago… Endymion and Lucius trying to impress her with their ridiculous wooden sword fight… laughter…   
  
But children grow older. Accusations… I should get the throne Endy, I, Lucius Marius am the rightful hair to the throne…   
  
People have to take sides… whose side are you on Amelie… his sapphire eyes aligned with chestnut ones… whose side are you on? I'm sorry Endy, I cannot betray my brother… I guess blood is blood Amelie, leave, get out of my sight… Endy…  
  
"Deep thoughts?"   
  
Amelie shook her head as her reverie came to an end. "Prince Saffron…" His eyes, they were two sparkling sapphires like his…   
  
"You're thinking again."   
  
Amelie laughed. "I'm sorry Prince Saffron. I have this tendency to dream… So, how do you like the gathering so far?"   
  
Saffron's eyes constricted. She asked questions directly. "I think Endymion should be assassinated. But I do not know about your council. If the Senior Council on Earth takes over, then there might be a similar revolution in Nemesis…"   
  
Amelie laughed harder. The human race was pathetic. "Afraid the people in your planet will start using their brains Prince Saffron?"   
  
Saffron's eyes furrowed angrily for some seconds and then widened. What could he say… she was right. "Overall, I think your ideas are good. I'll immediately advise Damian to join the Senior Council of the Earth."   
  
Amelie stopped laughing. Her eyes grew serious. "Thank you Prince Saffron. My brother will be very pleased." She smiled directly in his eyes causing a slight blush to spread across the shy prince's cheek.   
  
Saffron stood there marveling at her beauty. This Earthen angel seemed so chaste… "Please," he said taking her hand onto his, "Call me Saff."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Endymion's private ship was more luxurious than Selene's. He had three different dining halls and separate floors for him and his generals. There was everything from bathing antechambers to banquet halls. The two senshi and the princess marveled at the sight of the banquet halls.   
  
"You know, Serenity," Rei said, "I would not mind being married to this Endymion character."   
  
Serenity smiled, "material possessions are not everything, Rei. If the man I loved owned nothing but the clothes on his back, I would still want to marry him."   
  
Rei laughed, "some times, Serenity, your naivety even shocks me. Where is Ami, have you seen her?"   
  
Serenity shook her head, puzzled. "She was here just a minute ago."   
  
They quickly entered one of the kitchens in hope of asking if anyone had seen Ami.   
  
Serenity marveled at dinner the chefs were cooking. Her mouth watered and her stomach rumbled reminding her that she had not had anything to eat since last night's dinner reception. "Excuse me sir," she said to one of the busy chefs. "Have you seen a girl with short black hair blue eyes come past here?"   
  
The cook frustratedly blew his bangs out of his face. Furuhata Motoki glared into the soup pot which he was currently stirring. Here he was trying to impress the king and queen with his tomato soup, and here was this idiot asking him about a lost girl. "NO," he said without looking, "I am busy here, I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO UNLIKE YOU, SO PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE."   
  
Tears formed around Serenity's eyes. Even Endymion's chefs were mean to her. "I was only asking," she said in between hiccups, "you didn't have to be so mean." Serenity then did what she always did when fighting with Rei or arguing with anyone else… she cried, she wailed, and she screeched.   
  
Motoki sighed, when it came to crying women, he was a marshmallow at heart. "Look," he said finally setting his eyes upon the girl. He stared at shock for some moments before realizing that it was the new Queen whom he had berated. "I beg for your forgiveness your highness," he said bowing as low as his back would let him. "I am an idiot, no, a moron, no, I am an idiotic moron who does not know what he's saying."   
  
Serenity stared at his curly blonde head for a second. She giggled as he groaned, lost his balance, and fell right into the soup pot creating a loud clang. Soup sputtered everywhere, but mostly on Serenity's dress, which was pearl white. Serenity, by this time, didn't mind much. She was laughing so hard, it seemed as if she was hysterical.   
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on here!"   
  
Rei turned to the doorway to see Endymion himself. The look on his face was hideous. He looked as if he would be happy to kill Motoki right on the spot. "You idiot," he shouted, "I do not hire chefs to ruin my wife's dresses."   
  
Rei suppressed laughter. Endymion looked almost comical, standing there screaming at the chef.   
  
Serenity, between squeals of laughter, said, "It's alright Endymion, it was an accident. I shouldn't have been in here disturbing him in the first place."   
  
Motoki smiled inwardly at the Queen. She seemed like someone who change what Endymion had become. The Endymion he had known as a child had been his friend, unaware that the royals did not associate with servants like him. "I'm sorry King Endymion, I'll make sure that something like this never happens again."   
  
Endymion sighed, "very well," he said, "But if anything like this ever happens, I will personally fire you."   
  
"Sir no SIR," Motoki replied, "It will not happen again."   
  
His ridiculous answer gave Serenity another reason to giggle. Endymion glared at both, his wife and the chef. He stood there for a few helpless seconds and rolled his eyes heavenward. If his wife was not angry with the chef then he had no choice but to leave Motoki-kun alone.   
  
Motoki-kun… it had been a long time since he'd called his friend that. Memories… Endymion-sama, you shouldn't be here, you should be with the other nobles… I don't like the other nobles, Motoki-kun, I just want to play pirates right now; maybe when Lucius…  
  
"Endymion, are you alright?" Serenity asked, her trembling voice had a hint of concern. Her eyes widened. Why would she be concerned over an arrogant, idiotic, dictatorial Jerk?   
  
Endymion looked into his newly wed wife's eyes. He felt like he was losing himself into pools and pools of intertwining cobalt and sapphire. He shook his head and coughed. "Serenity," he said gruffly, "I want you to change immediately, we will be arriving in Kinmoku in less than twenty minutes…"   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh," Serenity did not give him a chance to finish his sentence. "Twenty minutes, twenty minutes! How the hell should I… Never mind that! Common Rei, we have to change!!!" With that outburst, Serenity grabbed Rei's hand and ran with full force to the room she had been given, leaving a very confused and slightly amused Endymion behind.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" Endymion asked Motoki who was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
"Nothing Endymion-sama. Since you are going to be in Kinmoku in twenty minutes, I don't suppose you'll eat dinner on board. So now it does not matter that the soup is gone. I can spend some time with this new…" he stopped in mid-sentence. What the hell was he doing? Moreover, why on earth was he telling his personal affairs to Endymion of all people???   
  
Endymion stared at Motoki. It had been very long since he'd talked to Motoki that way. Fifteen years to be exact. He smiled and nodded at his former friend's direction. "I have some preparations to make." Saying that he left the kitchen to go to his room.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The heirs of the Kinmoku kingdom nervously awaited the Earthen ship. "Kayuu," Fighter said, "we cannot simply agree to anything they demand. It would make them too powerful."   
  
Kakyuu smiled, "I know, Fighter," she said. The redness of her hair contrasted with the whiteness of her skin. Her skin was unnaturally white like alabaster or platinum. Her emerald eyes dilated with suppressed tension and seemed wider then they were. "But what choice do we have? If we do not agree, there will be war. With the earth obtaining the Ginzuishou, victory will easily be theirs." The helplessness in her voice made the fighter clench her fists.   
  
Healer, growled. She violently swayed her beautiful white mane out of her amber jade eyes. "Endymion better behave when he's on our land," she said, baring her teeth slightly.   
  
Maker stared into space. Her piercing lilac eyes were deep in thought as she pondered about the Earthen King. Her facial expression was unreadable. "Kakyuu Princess is right," she said, "we don't have a choice but to go along with their plans. For the time being anyway."   
  
Fighter rolled her eyes, she still did not agree with the others. "I didn't know the earth had the Ginzuishou," she said, "I thought that belonged to the Moon Princess Serenity."   
  
Kakyuu frowned, "it did," she said, "until Endymion married her. It is now the force of the Earth."   
  
"So what you're saying is that the Ginzuishou is Serenity's and not Endymion's?" Fighter asked as her sapphire eyes twinkled.   
  
Maker nodded irritably. Fighter had this infuriating tendency to ask too many stupid questions, "Yes that's what she said, what's your point?"   
  
"Why don't we simply convince Serenity not to use the Ginzuishou against us," Fighter said smiling at the brilliancy of her plan, "we won't have to worry about Endymion, if his wife refuses to use her weapon."   
  
Healer rolled her eyes. Fighter apparently was a bigger idiot than she seemed. "Princess Serenity is a fifteen year old Princess who is married to a Twenty one year old King. She does not have the will or power to defy Endymion."   
  
Fighter glared at Healer. "Maybe, she does. She can tell Endymion to back off or she'll use the Ginzuishou against him."   
  
Maker laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. "She will do no such thing Fighter. Serenity is at Endymion's disposal and she will do whatever he says. I'm sure he has made sure of that."   
  
"I have another plan."   
  
The three leather clad senshi immediately looked at their princess.   
  
"But I need you to do something first…" Kakyuu hesitantly spoke, as if afraid of what her senshis' reaction might be. The corners of her mouth were quivering, as if she was suppressing a smile.   
  
Healer's amber jade eyes glowed. "We'll do anything to protect you, Kakyuu Princess, tell us what your plan is."   
  
Kakyuu did smile. "Well, ok, now that you seem so sure. Iwantyoutobemenoncemore," she spoke the last sentence a little fast.   
  
Maker's eyes widened. "Could you repeat that please, Princess, I thought you said… I thought you said-"  
  
Kakyuu's emerald eyes twinkled mischievously. "I said: I want you to be men once more. And don't tell me you can't, because I *saw* you changing just last week, before you went to your little *ehem adventure in the neighboring Galaxy!"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	6. Image of Dreams 6

Season: Silver Millennium  
Rating: PG 13 (maybe R for this chapter)  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers a different world of trust, betrayal, and happiness. (Sere/Endy, Senshi/Generals, with a bit of Demando ^_^)  
  
*Characters: (basically everyone you can think of) Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*   
  
*indicates the characters we own.  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Where is Ami?" Rei demanded as she walked along the Earthen Generals Jadeite and Zoicite toward the Kinmoku Consultation Hall.   
  
Endymion kept walking, he pulled Serenity along with him, and didn't even bother looking at the Martian. "She's not coming with us," his tone was foreboding, as if warning the girl to keep her voice down.   
  
"Endymion," Serenity said, running slightly to keep up to his pace. "Ami is my friend, you can't expect…"   
  
"She's fine," Endymion interrupted her.   
  
Rei stopped, tilting her head back, she roared with laughter. The Earthen King was afraid. She finally understood. "Didn't want the Senshi of Mercury along, Endymion?" her tone was more condescending than it usually was when she was yelling at Serenity.   
  
Endymion whirled back this time as his azure eyes pierced Rei's brown ones. "Your Senshi was caught in a private portion of my ship, be happy that I don't plan to arrest her." His tone had become deathly soft, any idiot would have known to keep their mouth shut when Endymion spoke like that.   
  
Rei, however, was not any idiot. Being the Senshi of Mars, the Planet of Wars, she would not stand for any man's force. "E-" she had planned to say everything she thought about the blasted King when she felt a firm hold on her shoulder.   
  
General Jadeite smiled brightly as the Senshi of Wars glared at him. This girl was like a personification of fire, demanding action and threatening violence, she was everything he had hoped for in a woman. He turned serious as he faced his King. "This is it, Endy," his voice was strong, "We'll-"  
  
"Be civil when we hold the negotiations," General Zoicite's lilac eyes hardened as he decisively looked at Endymion. "Remember Endymion, we don't want to anger them, we just want to be firm."   
  
Endymion nodded and smiled slightly as he saw Jadeite's dejected expression. He pushed open the giant oak door leading to the Consultation Hall. His eyes first blurred as he stared at male form of the three Kinmoku senshi, he regained his composure quickly. "My honors, Kayuu, Fighter, Healer, Maker," Endymion's lips thinned as he smirked at the Kinmokusei ruler. His smirk stretched farther as he saw her emerald eyes widen at his lack of her title. Endymion forcibly pulled Serenity's slim arm and almost dragged her to his side. "This is my wife, Princess Serenity of the moon."   
  
Fighter, or rather Seiya, glazed at Lunar angel and the luminous light she seemed to be emitting. She was all of her(his) dreams personified into a single being. Her silver hair ran to the ground and flowed like liquid silver as she moved. Her lipid cerulean eyes shook ever so slightly at her(his) gaze, conveying a sensation Fighter had never seen before. The thick black lashes that surrounded her eyes reminded him of the black crescents of Elysia. He took a shaky breath as he marveled at the way her chest raised and fell every time she breathed.  
  
Serenity blushed noticing the ebony haired man's intent gaze. She looked on the floor to keep from staring right back at him. There was something so tender in his sapphire eyes. Serenity shifted her eyes and gazed around the Kinmoku Palace's Main Consultation Hall. Red walls, red chairs, red table, red ceiling; the crimson was deep enough to make Serenity's eyes ache. Turning her head slowly, she found herself staring into his eyes again.   
  
Princess Kayuu smiled lightly, her lips thinned to match Endymion's. "Why don't we cut the diplomacy Endymion. I know why you are really here. We should get straight on to the negotiations." Her regal voice had a slight echo.   
  
Endymion smiled back, the people of Kinmoku had always been noted for their quick dealings. "Of course. But first, I want Serenity and her friend," he said indicating a very angry Rei, "escorted out of here."   
  
"Sure," Seiya jumped right in at the excellent opportunity. He remembered his earlier theory about reasoning with Serenity. "Why don't I do that. You don't need me in the negotiations, I am only the Fighter."   
  
Healer, or rather Yaten, rolled his eyes. It was bad enough that she had to be a man just to get the Earthen Bastards' respect, but now Seiya/Fighter doing an excellent job of demonstrating his stupidity.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Damian, I think we should join forces with Lucius Marius," Saffron said stepping into his brother's chambers.   
  
Damian looked at his crimson reflection in the wine glass. "I heard you met his sister, Amelie…"   
  
Saffron mentally blushed. His brother had sent him to be a diplomat purposes and not social purposes. "Yes, she's…"   
  
Damian smiled. "That's alright brother," he said, "its ok to have fun once in a while. But on a more serious level, why do you think we should join forces with the Earthen Senior Council?" His glittering eyes gazed mildly at his brother.   
  
Saffron smiled, "For one thing, it would end Endymion's quest for power, Lucius Marius would make generous trade treaties, and you can have what you desire." He did not take Serenity's name, what Damien desired implied Serenity.   
  
"Serenity…" as if on queue, Damian said her name into the stillness of the Nemesian palace. He shook his head. "But what of the consequences?" he asked. "Will there not be a similar revolution here on Nemesis?"   
  
Saffron searched for an answer. "No, because there is no Senior Council here on this planet."   
  
Damian laughed, his shining cobalt eyes twinkled as he looked at his brother with much affection. "Ah, Saffron. Your naivety is so much like Serenity's. There is no council here because we do not see one. As soon as there is a revolution on earth, several councils will spring up immediately."   
  
Saffron's eyes widened. Of course! How stupid of him not to think so. "But, why?" he asked, "You have worked hard to make Nemesis what it is today! You toiled and strove to rebuild our planet after the Great War…"   
  
"It does not matter Saffron. One good speech and the people will be blind to history. And who is to say that Lucius Marius himself will not try to take over Nemesis." Damian took a deep breath, "Politics, Saffron, is not an easy game."   
  
"Then what will you do, brother?" Saffron asked, "How will we stop Endymion?"   
  
Damian laughed. "I said I would not support Lucius Marius publicly because it will affect the minds of our people, and I will not. But when deals are made behind closed curtains, the people will not care."  
  
Saffron smiled, "that's brilliant."   
  
Damian drank the remaining wine in his glass in one drunken gulp. "I want a covert meeting with Lucius Marius tonight, here in the Nemesian Palace. Tell him I have a helpful source that has some valuable information about the Earthen King."   
  
Saffron nodded curtly and walked out of the room to follow his brother's orders. He smiled as he imagined defeating the Earthen generals.   
  
Damian stared at the life size portrait of Serenity that hung on his wall. The pure gaze of her cerulean eyes… he could stare into those eyes for an eternal era and still have no track of time. Shutting his eyes painfully, he thought about what she was doing at the moment…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity clenched her hands to her side as she awaited this so called Seiya. He had pleaded some time to talk to her alone, so Rei-chan had left to look at the Palace Gardens. The beating of her heart was almost audible within ten feet. The deep crimson of the room did not help her feel any better. She smiled slightly as she wondered what Endymion would think of his wife in a consultation room with an Heir of Kinmoku.  
  
"Don't be so tense…"   
  
Serenity lifted her eyes to look into his. His eyes were so identical to Endymion's… only, they were so much softer, so much warmer, so much more lipid. Serenity felt a small fluttering in her stomach as she fought to stop the tears in her eyes to fall.   
  
"Serenity," Seiya said immediately going up to her. "What's wrong?" he put his arms around her shoulders when she didn't reply. "You can tell me what's wrong Serenity," he whispered.   
  
Serenity held on to him tightly. "It's just, everything. I am just the Ginzuishou. I will only be the Ginzuishou. That's the only reason I was born, that's the only reason I was married, and that's the only reason I will die." She did not know why she was relating her entire life to a complete stranger. Her tiredness was like a curse, threatening to tear her entire being. She was tired of still loving her deceitful mother, tired of being so helpless, tired of obeying Endymion's every command.   
  
Seiya stared into her eyes. They seemed old, too old for a girl like Serenity. "Not to me," he said as the sapphire pools in his eyes twinkled warmly, "to me, you are a little princess who has an unjustified life." he carried her gently and placed her on a crimson glass table. When Serenity did not let go of him, he gently tugged her arm. "You don't want it like this Serenity," he said.   
  
Serenity did not loosen her grip. For the first time in all her life, she felt as if she was in charge. "Maybe I do," she said, "why does everyone always assume what I want or don't want." She gently caressed his face with her other arm. She marveled at the softness of his skin. "Maybe you were my destiny, Seiya," she said as he lowered his mouth to kiss her.   
  
He kissed her as Endymion had kissed her, only gently. His touch was feather light and his eyes twinkled when she kissed him back. His eyes, his face, his smell reminded her of Endymion. Only more feminine. He gave her a picture of what she wanted Endymion to become: the perfect Prince.   
  
Lost in the heat of passion, Serenity did things that she could not even imagine anyone, much less herself, doing two hours ago. (AN: sorry, it would be too embarrassing for either of us to write a hen scene) Seiya, in the crest of rhythmic ecstasy had to hold the heel of his hand across her mouth to keep her from screaming. He didn't flinch as her teeth drew blood. For what he was experiencing, he could stand a little pain.  
  
Seiya sincerely had no conscience of what he was doing. It was as if he was playing a part in a play and had no choice but to act. Serenity, like him, didn't think of the consequences. It wasn't the first time she had only lived for the moment. Her body acted involuntarily as her cries of ecstasy drowned Seiya's.   
  
Serenity's dream ended harshly, almost as if she was finally aware of her situation. She let out a high-pitched scream, as she jumped up from the table and hastily clothed herself. She was damn near hysterical. "Oh Goddess Luna, what have I done? How could I have been so stupid? He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me…" Fumbling with the hooks on her dress, she kept her eyes levelly on the floor.   
  
Seiya immediately followed her example as he fumbled with his clothing. As soon as he was decent, he rushed to her side, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her lightly. "He won't know, Serenity," he said, determination filling his indigo eyes, almost making them as hard as Endymion's. "Nobody will ever know."   
  
Serenity shook her tears. "They won't?" she asked, her voice innocently soft.   
  
Seiya shook his head as his eyes softened. "We will have to keep this a secret between us. No one must find out. Not Healer, Maker, or even Kakyuu. You must never tell this to any of your friends either, Serenity." His tone was coaxing, not commanding.   
  
Serenity looked aghast. After several moments, she nodded and whispered a shaky yes.   
  
Seiya didn't look at her. "We should join the others in the conference hall. They must be wondering…"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Endymion balled his hands into fists as he clenched his teeth. They had been interrupted half way along the meeting by some more senshi. Just how many of these damned women were there anyway? These made his blood boil and his thoughts homicidal. "Listen," he said evenly to Haruka, the senshi of Uranus. "I don't care what you say. The marriage was legal by the earth's standards. You do not have the right to forfeit a perfectly legal union."   
  
Hazel eyes flashed with controlled rage. Haruka only smirked at his anger. It was so typical of men to express their anger, did they not realize that anger was their weakness? "I do not believe that," she said. "Serenity's marriage had to be consented by her Senshi. In the name of Uranus, I will not let you take control of the Solar-Galaxy or princess Serenity."   
  
Michiru laid a hand on her lover's shoulder. "Calm down Haruka," she said softly eying Endymion, "I'm sure we'll come to a resolution without violence."   
  
Endymion laughed, the sound echoed around the soundproof walls of the conference hall. This one seemed smarter than the other. Her aqua eyes shining into his soul made him uneasy. "I'm not sure you are up to violence."   
  
Haruka had had enough. "See this girl here Endymion," she said indicating a small dark haired girl, who at the moment, was trying to hide behind the older woman's skirt, "she has the power to destroy planets with a single attack. I'm sure you will miss the earth once it is gone."   
  
General Zoicite, who had controlled his emotions so far, growled with anger. "You Bitch! You are threatening war on the planet earth!" he screamed.   
  
Haruka smiled at the insult. "Damn right," she said.   
  
Zoicite snarled as his hands quivered under stressed rage.   
  
"Zoicite!" Endymion shouted, causing his hands to stop on the spot. "Losing your control will prove nothing except you are weak," he said, "we can…"   
  
He was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Yaten, who had been watching the show keenly with his amber-jade eyes smiling, reluctantly got up to answer. He smiled slyly when Seiya and Serenity entered the room.   
  
All eyes turned toward them. Serenity's face burned as she levelly kept her eyes on the ground. Seiya, however, acted as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Serenity, we have come for you. You will leave with us," Haruka looked at Endymion while talking to the young princess. The hazel storm of her eyes dared Endymion to speak.   
  
"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Serenity squealed as she saw the older women. "Hota-chan," she said straining to see the small girl hiding behind Haruka. "How did you find me?"   
  
Haruka smiled at Serenity, "never mind that," she said. "We need to get you out of here. We have a ship waiting at the palace's main port."   
  
Endymion stared at Serenity for some moment. His eyes constricted as he turned to Haruka, "Fine," he said. He could not say anything in front of Serenity. "But I will only let you have her until the Millennial Court comes up with its decision. And I'm sure I'll be in favor…"   
  
Haruka smirked, "I would not be so sure Endymion." Saying that, the outer senshi walked out of the conference room almost carting Serenity with them.  
  
Serenity turned back to look at the people in the Kinmoku conference room before leaving. Two pairs of sapphire eyes were staring at her, almost demanding she stay behind. The first was Endymion, of course, angry that his wife was walking away from him, undermining his authority. The second was none other than the Heir of Kinmoku, the Fighter, Seiya. His (her) eyes pleaded that his recent lover not be taken away from him. Staring at the two men, Serenity's own cobalt eyes swirled into lipid pools of confusion. Their eyes were so alike… almost identical… only one represented softness and the other darkness.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A very angry Rei screamed as she heard that Serenity had taken off with the outers. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SHE'S ALREADY GONE?" she asked, or rather shouted.   
  
General Jadeite was grinning from ear to ear. "They went bye-bye, and left in their little ship." He waved bye-bye as if he were explaining things to a little child.   
  
His stupid hand gestures made Rei even more mad, "LISTEN YOU BASTARD, IF YOU'RE LYING TO ME, I'LL FRY YOUR INSIDES…"  
  
Jadeite was enjoying this. "I'd like it if you did," he said getting closer to her.   
  
Rei immediately pushed him back. "Then, who's going to take me to earth?" she asked, irritably.   
  
Jadeite looked as if he'd won a lottery. "It looks like I'll have to take you to earth in my ship."   
  
Rei glared at him, "don't be ridiculous," she spat, "I wouldn't go anywhere in your ship if it was my last choice to get off this planet. And what do you mean *your* ship, I thought you came here on that iron junk!"  
  
Jadeite laughed, "I keep a smaller ship inside that *iron junk*, as soon as I found out that you were missing, I asked Endymion to stay behind. Princess Rei, the Senshi of Mars, it so happens that I *am* your last choice to get off this planet. Unless, of course, you want to stay here and make your living as a basket weaver."   
  
Rei looked around helplessly. Serenity was with the outers and Endymion had already left in his ship with General Zoicite and Ami. She stared at General Jadeite for a few seconds. "Fine," she said, "but if you try anything, anything at all, I'll fry your balls."   
  
Jadeite stared into space smiling…  
  
Rei's eyes grew wide knowing that he was picturing it. She did not want to be the star of his pathetically perverted fantasy. "Some people, you can't even threaten," she muttered. She only got a sidelong glance for an answer.  
  
"A merchant vessel is going to Earth, Princess Rei," Yaten interrupted Jadeite's perverted thoughts. "I'm sure you will appreciate not having to go in General Jadeite's ship."   
  
Rei nodded gratefully, "Thank you Healer, I GREATLY appreciate it." She looked at Jadeite's disappointed eyes, "Maybe some other time General."   
  
Jadeite cheered up, "You can count on it."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hello Serenity," Pluto greeted Serenity as she enveloped the tiny princess with her arms. The Senshi of Pluto had many names and identities, so everyone called her Pluto.   
  
Serenity ran to the magenta-eyed woman and hugged her tightly, letting her tears flow freely now that she was away from both pairs of indigo eyes. "Pluto-san, I…" she stopped, "I did something horrible today. I did something unimaginable."   
  
Pluto smiled, "I know Serenity, I know all. I know what you did, I know what you do, and I know what you will do in the future."   
  
Serenity looked questioningly up at her mentor. "You mean, you knew it was going to happen and didn't warn me?" she asked, hurt and betrayal reflecting her voice. The dark haired woman had always been the older sister that Serenity never had and the motherly figure Selene had failed to become. Betrayal from such a figure broke Serenity's heart into a million pieces.   
  
Pluto smiled gently, "I always know everything Princess," she said. "I am the Senshi of Time. There is nothing I do not know." She stroked the younger girl's hair soothingly.  
  
Serenity's eyes grew hard as she detangled herself from Pluto. "So you know what happened." Her eyes held a certain amount accusation.   
  
Pluto looked at the girl, almost pitifully, "It was decided by the fates, princess, not me. It was meant to happen, but now you must never see him again."   
  
Serenity was growing angrier by the second. First her mother, then her friends, and now the outer senshi? There was a league of conspirators among her family and friends. "What if I decide not to, what if I decide to see him," she stated rather than questioned.   
  
Pluto only smiled at her tone, "You will not princess. You will know the reasons in due time."   
  
Serenity stared furiously at Haruka. "And you? Did you know about this also?"   
  
Haruka shook her head, "I don't even know what you are talking about," she said. "Who is HE? Since when are men allowed into the Kinmoku Palace?"   
  
Pluto smiled her omniscient smile, "You will know in due time, Uranus. I will be off princess." She stepped into the time portal with her staff waving into thin air. "Remember Serenity," Pluto's voice came from the unclosed portal, "be strong."   
  
"Serenity," Haruka said walking up to her, "Tell me what's going on. If it is about Endymion then you don't have to worry. You don't have to return to the earth," she said, tightly holding the girls shoulders.   
  
Serenity looked lost in thought. "No, Haruka-san," she whispered, "the earth is the only place for me now."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Endymion's ship had reached the Earth. Upon hearing that Serenity had left with the outers to go to the moon, Minako, Ami, and Makoto had left the blue planet in hopes of pursuing their friend and princess on the moon.   
  
Endymion took another filch of bourbon, easing the aching pain he felt inside his empty soul. He fell back on his bed laughing bitterly. "Looks like I married Damian's whore," he said, his voice slurry and forced. "I kicked Nilima out for her," he said.   
  
Kunzite's eyes widened at this revelation. Endymion had kicked out his only mistress for Serenity. He remembered his and Endymion's heated conversation about Nilima. He had warned Endymion that the woman was nothing but trouble and was manipulating him well. Endymion said that he knew what she was up to, but required her 'services' for tension relief. One look at the princess and Endymion had apparently changed his mind. Kunzite frowned, his steel gray eyes hardened, so where was this princess now? And when would she be back…  
  
His eyes furrowed as somebody knocked on the door. "What is it?" he asked impatiently.   
  
Abene opened the door hesitantly, "It's the queen," she said. "Where do I put her?"   
  
The queen? Serenity? Hadn't she gone with the outers' to the Moon? Apparently not.   
  
Kunzite smiled gleefully. So, the little princess had come back. He looked at Abene, making her stumble back a little. "Here," he said in monotone, "she'll stay in Endy's room tonight." Saying that, he left the King's room from an adjacent door that led to Tehran hall. Sleep well my prince, he chuckled to himself.  
  
Serenity was ushered into a big room, which Abene told her belonged to Endymion. Two words played in her mind, gloomy and bright. The room was dark navy blue that was almost black and rich copper. The dark floor and ceilings made the room dull; but the shiny copper walls made the room bright. Huge Grecian windows on one wall emphasized the brightness showing the brilliant moon. There was a full moon tonight. There were diamond chandeliers that precariously scooped down, almost threatening to fall and shatter into a trillion glass shards…   
  
"Look who's here."   
  
Serenity shuddered and faced Endymion, who had stepped down from his bed. "Endymion," she whispered, "You're awake."   
  
Endymion shakily stepped toward her, smiling as her eyes widened with a hint of fear. "My wife," he said, brushing his fingers against her skin. Serenity shuddered as his hands ran up her spine. "So nice of you to join me in my chambers."   
  
"Endymion, please," She whispered, "I can't…"  
  
Endymion's lips jerked into a smile, "Can't what? Can't touch your husband?"  
  
"Endymion…"   
  
Endymion kissed her in mid-sentence.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Has she left already?"   
  
Michiru turned around to face a mildly angry Haruka who was staring out of the window of the ship, into the port of the Earthen Palace. "Yes, she said to take care…"   
  
Haruka shook her head in disbelief, "Why could she possibly want to stay on the Earth. I do not…"   
  
Michiru smiled as she interrupted Haruka, "those are reasons known to only her and Setsuna. However, I have a feeling she did the right thing."   
  
Haruka almost gagged, "The right thing! She's going back to play wife to an arrogant, rude, pathetic jackass and you think that's the right thing?"  
  
Michiru laughed, "Haruka, don't be so histrionic. She's doing what's best for our galaxy. There are no other kingdoms in this galaxy except for Nemesis, and you know why she can't marry Damian."   
  
Haruka sighed, what Michiru had said made sense in some crazy way. "I wish she could marry Damian. No matter what you say, the man's ten times better than the stupid Earth king."   
  
Michiru rolled her eyes, "Haruka, you know he isn't stupid. Arrogant, but not stupid. And he does look every bit as handsome as any other fairy tale prince…"   
  
Haruka smiled, "What's this, don't tell me you think his Royal Highness Endymion looks good."   
  
Michiru smiled back, "No, just decent," she reached out her hand and ruffled Haruka's hair. "Why, are you jealous?"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	7. Image of Dreams 7

Season: Silver Millennium Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure drastic challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers love, lies, and life in general.  
  
*Characters: Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*  
  
* indicates the characters we own.  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Damian," Lucius Marius shook hands with the White King.   
  
"The pleasure's all mine Lucius Marius, leader of the Earthen Senior Council," Damian replied. Damian did not particularly like or respect Lucius Marius, but in order to get rid of Endymion, he was willing to compromise.   
  
Lucius smiled recognizing Damien's disapproval. "My sister, Amelie."   
  
Amelie curtsied with her eyes facing the floor. There was something disturbing about the King's presence. Something that made her blood run cold…   
  
"Ah, yes," Damian said straining his head to see the girl's cast-down face. "I have heard much about your beauty from my brother, I see that he was not mistaken."   
  
Amelie blushed as she shyly looked at Saffron who was standing behind his brother.   
  
"On to business then King Damian," Lucius said interrupting the lovers' gazes. "We have a great deal to do if we need to dethrone Endymion by next week. What is this secret source you have hidden in your palace?"   
  
Damian smiled as he clapped his icy hands. His smile widened as a tall woman with black hair and green eyes entered the room. "Meet Nilima, Lucius Marius. The woman who has been within the Crysthilia for three months, who knows every passage, every hidden door, and even every crack on the palace walls. She even knows the security system and how it works."   
  
Lucius Marius laughed aloud. So this was what the Nemesian King had secured for himself. Endymion's ex-mistress. He marveled at the king's skills. "I have to hand it to you King Damian. Now all we have to do is hire an assassin and teach him the palace plans."   
  
Damian smiled, "No, that will not work Lucius Marius. We cannot trust any assassin, and Endymion is a lot smarter than we give him credit. The Crysthilia palace security system, designed by General Zoicite can easily detect the body temperature of any imposter within a plausible range. We need an assassin the palace security system won't detect. An assassin with possible royal blood…"   
  
Lucius smiled, "you are not suggesting that I kill him are you? Because if you are your idea is absurd. Endymion has definitely made the palace system aware of my energy…"   
  
Damian laughed, "No, Lucius Marius, I would not be so inane. I know of a person whom the system cannot detect or will not detect. And someone whom Endymion never expects to kill him…"   
  
Lucius did not smile, his eyes hardened instead. He was tired of playing games with the white king. "Who is this person you are speaking of King Damian?" he asked. "Please enlighten me."   
  
Damian turned his head to look at Amelie. Her curly auburn hair and hazel eyes. "Your sister, Amelie."   
  
"WHAT?" two people screamed at once. To say he was surprised was the least one could say of Lucius Marius. His chestnut brown eyes were at their widest and his matching hair was flying in every which direction. The other voice had come from Saffron. He stared in disbelief at his brother when he heard her name.   
  
Only Amelie was staring into space. Her soft hazel eyes were now hard, as hard as the frozen graphite rocks of her home planet. "I can kill him for you," she said softly, evading Saffron and Lucius's incredulous stares. She looked at Damian and then at Lucius. "I will kill him for you."   
  
Damian smiled, it seemed the girl had the courage. "No, my dear, you will not," he said, his tone somewhat mocking, "I was only suggesting that as a last resort. We have to come up with a better plan then just send in an assassin and have Endymion terminated."   
  
Lucius Marius was on the verge of losing his temper. "What then is your plan King Damian?" he asked, sarcasm laced his voice, "any other brilliant ideas?"   
  
The forgotten mistress coughed from behind and smiled as all eyes turned toward her. "I have a suggestion," she said, "why don't you, King Damian, invite Endymion and his four generals to a meeting, and then slaughter then when you have the chance."   
  
Damian raised his brows, "a mass bloodbath, that is not the way I do things, Nilima. And I'm sure that Lucius Marius has enough honor not to do any such thing either. I have come up with a plan so dependable that Endymion himself will be begging us to kill him…"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Serenity woke as sunlight filled the room. She quickly levitated at the shock of being in a strange bedroom yet another time.   
  
Sighing with self-disgust, she collapsed when she remembered the events that had taken place the day before. She laughed bitterly at her life. Two days ago, she had blushed when the word sex was mentioned. Now she had slept with two men in a single day.   
  
"The fates, Princess. They decide everything. It is not your fault."   
  
Serenity turned to find Sailor Pluto at the foot of the bed. Her beautiful face contorted in anger. "I can change fate," she said angrily.   
  
Pluto smiled, "If only you could, Princess," she said. "You will face many difficulties in the name of fate, child, remember to be brave and strong." Saying that, her image faded out of existence, leaving Serenity to wonder if she had imagined the whole thing.   
  
"Whom were you talking to?"   
  
Serenity shook her head and turned to find Endymion with a tray full of breakfast on his hands. "Food!" she squealed automatically, "I'm starving."   
  
Endymion laughed as his azure eyes twinkled with amusement. Only yesterday, he felt as if he would throw his wife out of the palace when he had the chance. Now, he never wanted to let her go out of his sight. "I thought you were," he said setting the tray beside her, "I don't know what you like so I just brought…" He stopped to stare at his wife who was guzzling the food as if someone was going to steal it. He didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed.   
  
Serenity looked up at Endymion's smiling face. For the first time, she felt as if she could like him. Maybe even, act to love him. She was ready to perform the queen and wife if the occasion called for it. She would be a performer, a damned good actor. She would perform her duties and become the queen of the earth.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"You understand what you must do, right?" Damian asked Lucius Marius.   
  
Lucius smiled, "Yes, absolutely. I applaud your brilliance, King Damian, not even I could have come up with a better plan."   
  
Damian laughed, "Flattery, Lucius Marius, flattery will get you nowhere."   
  
Saffron spoke, interrupting their conversation. "Endymion will no longer be a threat to Nemesis, Lucius Marius. Will you?"   
  
Lucius stopped eating at this sudden inquiry. He had not expected to be asked such a question. He quickly regained his composure and smiled at both the Nemesian royals. "No, I will not." It was a simple answer, Lucius felt that its simpleness was equivalent to its truthfulness. He honestly had no intention of waging war on Nemesis.   
  
Damian laughed, his glittering eyes swept into tiny slits. "Your word is even less reliable to me than Endymion's Lucius Marius. I need a better reassurance than that."   
  
Lucius felt his lips bend into a frustrated smile. "Then why not sign a contract. The contract that Endymion himself used to gain the power he has now."   
  
Damian raised his perfectly arched brows, "I do not have a problem with that Lucius Marius."   
  
Saffron's sapphire eyes widened. "What do you mean Endymion's contract?"   
  
Amelie, who sat forgotten in the end of the dining table, raised her face level to Saffron's. "He means a marriage."   
  
"A marriage of a member of the Earthen Senior Council to the Prince Saffron of Nemesis," Lucius announced, "that should be binding. So when do we have this wedding?"   
  
Damian looked mildly amused at his brother's shock. "As soon as possible. Make sure to invite Endymion, the first step of our plan should take place in the wedding."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Endymion, I expect you to be calm about this," Kunzite rolled his eyes heavenward as he determinedly looked into Endymion's shocked azure eyes. "Amelie is getting married, there is nothing you can do about it."   
  
"She's getting married! She cannot bloody get married! I will not stand for this!" Endymion bellowed as he tore open Amelie's wedding invitation.   
  
Serenity watched her husband with wide eyes. She didn't know what was going on. Who was this Amelie and what relation did she have to Endymion. Smiling sheepishly Serenity realized that she was jealous of this mystery woman. She turned her head to see Kunzite enter the room with eyes as wide as hers. "General Kunzite," she said quietly, "why is Endymion acting so… weird… I mean weirder than his usual self?"   
  
Kunzite felt his lips rise in a genuine smile. Serenity had brought with her innocence and joviality that had changed the entire atmosphere of the Crysthilia. A few days ago, any person who dared call the king weird would have been shot to hell. Now here was this little Moon Princess who had dared and was still daring. "It is his cousin Amelie's wedding, and he is angry that he was not the one to search for her husband. He is also angry at the choice her brother made for her…"   
  
"I did not know Endy had any cousins. Who is Amelie's brother?" Serenity was a little mad for him not telling her about his family. She turned her head to glare at her husband.   
  
"He has only two cousins, Princess. One is Amelie, and the other is Lucius Marius, her brother." Kunzite watched as Serenity's eyes grew wide enough to tear out of her head.   
  
"Lucius Marius?" Serenity squealed, "Isn't that the man who wants to kill us all?"   
  
Kunzite sighed, "Yes princess, Lucius Marius is also the head of the Senior Council, and he does want to kill us all."  
  
Endymion, by this time had stopped prancing around the room like a mad man. "They think I'm not going to come, do they? I will go! I will go and see Amelie one last time…," saying that he walked out of the room.   
  
Kunzite stared worriedly after him. "This was what I was afraid of. Queen Serenity, I want you to do everything in your power to stop him from attending this wedding. I'm sure that Lucius Marius and King Da- have some sort of a plan to destroy Endymion."   
  
Serenity grimaced at the almost mention of Damian's name. "What about King Damian, General Kunzite. What does he have to do with anything?"   
  
Kunzite mentally sighed. Endymion had ordered that no one mention the White King's name in the palace or within audible distance of Serenity, for fear that she would lament in his remembrance. He had committed a royal mistake. Now he had no choice but to tell the princess what she wanted to know. In many ways, Serenity was like him, she was not satisfied until she got what she wanted. "Endymion's cousin, Amelie, is marrying Prince Saffron of Nemesis."   
  
"WHAT?" Serenity squealed. "Saffron is getting married! The: I don't like girls- girls are stupid- you can't make me like them- Saffron is getting MARRIED!!! This is great news! Am I invited to the wedding too?" she asked jumping up and down with ebullience.  
  
Kunzite sighed again, "it does not matter if you are invited or not, princess. The king does not even want me to mention Damian's name in your presence, I do not think he will be very pleased with your meeting him at his brother's wedding. And besides, I don't want you or Endymion to go, remember?"   
  
Serenity glared at the platinum haired General with her cobalt eyes in a melting blaze. "Oh please, it's not like I'm going to elope with Damian. I just want to see him…"   
  
Kunzite's eyes hardened. His voice grew serious. "No princess, I do not think Endymion or you should go to this wedding. Knowing Lucius Marius, he probably has something planned…"   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"So, is he coming, or not?" Lucius asked his sister who was busy attending her wedding affairs.   
  
"Is who coming?" she asked, only half-heartedly listening to her brother.   
  
"Endymion," Lucius said, "is Endymion coming or not? Has he contacted you yet?"   
  
Amelie laughed, "To Endymion, I am a traitor like you are, why should he contact me?"   
  
Lucius sighed, "you know why Amelie. Endymion will definitely not approve of your marriage to a Nemesian prince."   
  
Amelie turned her face from the bridal dress designs to look her brother in the eye. "I suppose he will not approve, but he has enough sense not to contact me or try to talk me out of it. Endymion might still care about me, Lucius, but he is not a fool. A traitor is still a traitor to him, regardless of her position in his heart, if he has one. And besides, he has his wife Serenity now. He doesn't need me…" there was just a tiny hint of jealousy in her voice.   
  
Lucius grew still at the mention of Serenity. He closed his eyes remembering hers. The cobalt blue glaze that ran endlessly, boring into his soul, his mind, and his spirit. One word played in his brain over and over again… Serenity, Serenity, Serenity…   
  
"Thinking of his wife, Lucius?" Amelie asked smiling slyly. It seemed like the lunar angel had managed to set her spell on Lucius Marius, her brother.   
  
Lucius shook his head. He had to get these insane thoughts out of his head before he did something he would regret. Damian was not the most sharing man when it came to his possessions. He would most likely kill any man who so much as dared to think about Serenity in more than a friendly manner. He sighed, "No, Amelie, no. I was just thinking what we will do if Endymion does not attend your wedding. Damian's alternative plans will take a lot of energy…"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Amelie said, her eyes slightly glazed. "If both the plans fail, I can always go and kill him for you."   
  
Lucius narrowed his eyes. His sister, who only two days ago had begged that they ask Endymion for forgiveness, was now talking about killing him. Lucius's eyes glistened slyly, "Why, sister, why the sudden animosity?"   
  
Amelie smiled, "no reason." She went back to looking at her dresses. Endy… Endy… you have forgotten about me, have you? Is your new wife so enticing? So alluring, that you would forget your cousin?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"I am going and that is final," Endymion raged furiously as Kunzite refused to understand. "It is Amelie's wedding and you do not want me to attend. That's absurd!"   
  
Kunzite evenly kept his face on Endymion's level, "What is absurd is that you're about to go to this trap of a wedding. So she is your cousin, but you are forgetting that she is also a traitor. She betrayed you Endy, betrayed you for Lucius. No matter how you feel about her, that is the truth. This wedding is a trap and you know it. You would be the king of fools if you attended it."   
  
Endymion growled in frustration. "You do not understand, Kunzite. I do not care if it is a trap. I want to see Amelie on her wedding day."   
  
Kunzite grit his lips into a thin smile, desperate measure call for desperate means, "If you attend, then so will your wife. You will go as the king and queen of Earth. All of your generals will be with you for security purposes and so will two bastions of troops. If you are going then so are we. As the head general, I cannot allow you to go on this suicide mission alone. And think, Endy, if Serenity is attending the wedding, then she will see Damian there…"   
  
Endymion balled his fists. This was the last thing he needed. He could tell Kunzite to go to hell and attend the wedding by himself, but he knew that that was what both Damian and Lucius wanted. He would not give them the satisfaction. Besides, he had always wanted to laugh in Damian's face about losing Serenity to him. "Ok, then," he said, "I have no problem with that."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	8. Image of Dreams 8a

Season: Silver Millennium Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure drastic challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers love, lies, and life in general.  
  
*Characters: Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*  
  
* indicates the characters we own.  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(Three weeks later)  
  
"Kunzite, have you prepared the papers for out treaty with Sikim?" Endymion asked his head General.   
  
Kunzite nodded, "Yes Endymion." Kunzite was finally satisfied. Endymion and the Generals, in the next two days, would be fully responsible for the Earth's legal affairs.   
  
"Endymion, I would really like to talk to you."   
  
Kunzite turned to see Serenity in the room, her eyes were wide, and her hands were trembling. "Stealing our king princess?" he asked smiling.   
  
Serenity smiled at him, "No silly, I just want to tell him something important. I want to tell him before we go to the wedding tomorrow."   
  
Endymion looked at her questioningly. "You can tell me in front of my Generals," he said irritably. He did not have time for Serenity's silly games.   
  
"Um, it's really important that I talk to you in PRIVATE, Endy," she said, her eyes pleading and her cheeks flushed.   
  
Endymion rolled his eyes, "Listen, Serenity, I do not have time for these silly games. I need to know about a treaty, why don't we do this later?"   
  
Serenity looked nervous for a few seconds and whispered something into his ear. She ran out of the room before he had the chance to react.   
  
Endymion stared at the space Serenity had filled. His face broke into a wide smile, as he laughed, no wonder she wanted to talk to him in private. "Kunzite," he said, "My wife is with child."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The Casanovan Gardens, which was what they were called, these gardens were known as the true beauty of the Earth. Serenity had never seen the true beauty of the earth as she did at the moment. Roses, beautiful magenta roses, hazel trees, and soft carpet grass. The Crysthilia was the only place she had been. Though the palace had a supply of fresh flowers, she had never seen any growing from the ground. For security purposes, the palace and its compound had been cleansed so that the security system could detect any imposter.   
  
In the few weeks she had been on Earth, Endymion had never taken her outside the palace, instead, he had brought anything she wanted or asked for. He told her that is was for security reasons. Her cobalt orbs searched the Gardens for her King.   
  
She knew her Senshi were here, she was sure that he had invited them. Obviously, none of them had seen her yet. She saw General Nephrite, who seemed to be in deep conversation with Mako-chan. General Zoicite and Ami seemed to be arguing about something. Rei-chan looked like she was about to take off her shoe and start hitting General Jadeite on the head with it. And general Kunzite and Minako were silently staring at each other as if waiting for something to happen. Serenity rolled her eyes, those two were perfect for each other. There was Endymion, talking to Saffron…  
  
(AN: if you notice, she's not searching for Endy, she's searching for someone else)   
  
She scanned the crowd for the bride. From what Kunzite had shown to her, Endy's cousin Amelie was around her height with short auburn hair and unfathomable eyes.   
  
"Princess Serenity."   
  
Serenity whirled around to face the time guardian. "Pluto-chan, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me like that."   
  
Setsuna did not smile. "I have a matter of extreme importance to consult with you princess, you have to come to my ship immediately."   
  
Serenity looked confused. "Please, Pluto, no more surprises…"   
  
Setsuna smiled, "Just one more Princess, then no more."   
  
Serenity sighed. "Fine, but don't blame me if Endymion gets mad." She scanned the crowd before leaving the beautiful gardens. So anxious was she that she did not miss a pair of glittering diamond eyes from the crowd.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Amelie lightly brushed her hair as she stared at her reflection on the dresser mirror in the bridal room. The room was done in red and white, like the Crysthilia. The dresser was of white wood so polished that it reflected her image just like the mirror. She picked up one of the roses that was on the dresser table. She cried slightly as a thorn cut into her finger. Crimson blood… crimson blood spreading on the white dresser…  
  
"So, this is what you want, Amelie?"   
  
Amelie shook herself, startled at the voice. It had been long, much too long. "Endy…" Indigo eyes burned as they stared at her face.   
  
"Answer me, Amelie, is this what you want?"   
  
Amelie nodded her head yes. "What are you doing here, Endy? I thought you were smart to figure that this was a trap…"   
  
Endymion laughed bitterly. "My older sister/cousin is getting married and I not come! My dear, I would have come even if you had a thousand soldiers out to kill me." His voice was leaded with sarcasm and accusation.   
  
"Oh, Endy. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry…" Amelie got up from her dresser stool to face her cousin. "I do not want to go against you…"   
  
Endymion shook his head. "Lucius may be your brother, Amelie, but so am I. You and I share the same father, and you know it. I do not care if it is a family secret anymore. You are my sister also and it's about time it became a public knowledge."   
  
Amelie laughed, "That, Endymion, would destroy the royal family on the face of the earth. The public does not appreciate such defaming news. Then Lucius would not need a Council to kill you."   
  
Endymion growled with anger and frustration. "What do you want to do then? You want to kill me, is that it? You want to kill me. Go ahead then, kill me sister. Kill me if you have the gall."   
  
Amelie stared at Endymion for some time. "You have changed Endy. She has changed you for the better…"   
  
Endymion looked confused for a few seconds. He realized that the she Amelie referred to was Serenity. "I don't know if I have changed or not, but Amelie, please consider the marriage. I do not want…"   
  
"That's alright Endymion," she interrupted. "Prince Saffron of Nemesis is a respectable person. Maybe the only pure royal beside your wife. Uncorrupt royals are hard to find these days, I better hold on to the one I have."   
  
Endymion smiled, "OK then, now you can tell me what plans Damian and Lucius have for me."   
  
Amelie laughed, as she considered telling him King Damian's absurd plan. "They want to go inside your head and make you think you are insane."   
  
"What???" Endymion was genuinely impressed. "How did they plan to do that?"   
  
Amelie looked at him. The dark pools of indigo in her eyes floated on lighter ones. "They wanted to invade your past, when we were younger. They wanted to make you hallucinate about your parents and aunt Tehran. I was in there somewhere as a ghost of accusation…"   
  
Endymion looked into her eyes, "So, are you going to do it then?" he asked.   
  
Amelie looked at him. "Of course not, Endy. Like Lucius, you are also my brother. I might be in the Senior Council, but I would never do any such thing."  
  
"You would not, but I would!" Lucius stepped into the room with his sword raised high.   
  
Amelie shrieked as she pulled Endymion toward her, evading Lucius's sword by an inch. "Lucius Marius, stop this nonsense!"   
  
Lucius did not listen to her. "And let this bastard get away! Not likely!" he raised his sword to strike once again.   
  
This time Endymion was ready for him. He drew his own sword and blocked Lucius from bringing the sword to his chest. "Lucius," he spoke while fighting, "are you prepared to die today?" his voice held a mocking tone.   
  
Lucius growled as he evaded the Earthen King's sword from chopping his arm. "You will be the dead one Endy…"   
  
"I command you two to stop," tears of frustration flowed down Amelie's translucent cheek. "Stop before you both kill yourselves…"   
  
Endymion and Lucius had no intention of stopping. Amelie stood helplessly watching as both her brothers were trying to kill each other. Her indigo eyes hardened with determination. She would end this battle even if it meant killing herself in order to do so. With a silent prayer on her lips, Amelie walked up to the two who were still dueling. Closing her eyes, she stepped between them in a movement too quick for human eyes to follow.   
  
Crimson blood. Crimson blood adulterated the white bridal gown. Tiny rivulets of blood spread from her limp body across the floor…   
  
Silence was a word Endymion had often described as being paltry. But the silence radiated from the scene was anything but… Silence itself could sometimes be so deafening that even the loudest noise couldn't overcome it. The two men stayed in silence, as if a switch controlling them had been turned off. But the silence couldn't last long. The conscience developed, thoughts developed, and so did noise. The switch was savagely turned on.   
  
Endymion held the lifeless body of his sister as his dilated eyes refused to consume the situation. "Amelie, wake up!" he screamed, "WAKE UP AMELIE!!!!!!!!!!" His vain screams were tortured.   
  
Lucius Marius, unlike Endymion, stared quietly instead of demanding that his dead sister wake. The dead did not wake. His dead mother lay sleeping in a world of dreams and his dead father lay in an idyllic loss of consciousness. And now his sister… the only family he had left. The only love he had in the world… She was gone, never to return, and it was his fault. His fault that she stood between the warring blades. His sword that had cut into her heart… "Amelie," he whispered, "I'm coming, Amelie…" he picked up his sword and wiped his sister's blood on his face. Raising the sword as high as he could, he forcefully plunged it down on his own chest.   
  
Endymion, who had been too busy lamenting over Amelie, shifted to hold Lucius's staggering body. "Lucius! DAMN YOU LUCIUS! Damn you!" he shook his cousin's body, "I need you Lucius, don't leave me now!"   
  
Lucius saw a faintly lit Endymion. "Endy," he said; his breathing was labored, "You win Endy, you are the rightful heir to the throne…"  
  
The king's problems then ended. There was no more any Lucius Marius to lead the Senor Council; no more Amelie to give the Council hope or peace; no more wedding between Nemesis and the Council. But then there wasn't any family.   
  
Family… what a strange word. Endymion had never had any real family, his parents had been dead since he was two, all his aunts and uncles were killed by Queen Tehran). The only family he had turned against him, but now he did not even have them.   
  
The betrayers were dead. The traitors were dead. Endymion was the King. He had his throne. So why did he feel like taking Lucius's sword and plunging it in his gut. Plunging it so deep that it would take all the pain away…  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity sighed forcefully. She was not eager to hear what Pluto had to tell her. She was sure it was something about her mother and why she had not attended the wedding.   
  
"No, Princess, that is not the reason…"   
  
Serenity smiled, Pluto's mind reading abilities seemed work always. "Then why Pluto?" she asked.   
  
Setsuna smiled. The girl was eager. Too bad. "Your mother, Princess your mother is dead. Her powers are invested in the child within you."   
  
Serenity's eyes began to water on their own. Never had Selene shown her the compassion of a true mother. But Serenity still cried. "Why did you not tell me earlier?" she asked.   
  
Setsuna watched emotionlessly. No matter how much she wanted to comfort the child, she knew that Serenity had to face this on her own. "I have yet another news to tell you princess. This one might come as a shock, but remember what I told you about being strong."   
  
Serenity shook her head. Her crying was not of a little girl arguing; it was real crying. With reddened eyes and harsh tears that abased the skin. "I don't want to hear anymore, Pluto. I don't want any more pain."   
  
Setsuna sighed, it was a war of the heart and the mind. Her heart told her to let the girl go and her mind stressed her duty. In a war of the heart and mind, the mind always prevails… it was the universal law… a law that could not be broken. "No, princess. You must hear this. The child you carry within you is not Endymion's. It is Seiya's, the man you met in Kinmoku. I want you to pass the child as Endymion's…"   
  
Serenity stared at Pluto in disbelief. The older woman's words rang in her ear like a cathedral bell that did not stop. The child is Seiya's… Seiya's… Seiya's… "NO," Serenity cried, "It is not Seiya's! I know that he is a woman, who sometimes can take the form of a man. SHE cannot be a father! Stop lying to me!"   
  
Setsuna watched helplessly as the princess became more and more hysterical. "I am not lying Princess. Somewhere in your heart, you I am correct…"   
  
That was the last thing Serenity heard before falling on the floor.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S GONE? SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" Endymion was frantic. Serenity had been reported missing. Endymion clutched his hair with his bare hands. First, his two cousins, and now, his wife with their child.   
  
"She disappeared. Not even her friends saw her in the wedding," Kunzite replied, his eyes narrowing. He had followed Endymion and ended up in the bridal room. Minako had followed him to ask him where Serenity was. Only, now Ami had contacted Mina on their senshi communicators and explicated that they could not find Serenity anywhere. He stared at the two corpses on the floor and Endymion's blood stained body. Feeling the corners of his mouth rise to a smirk, Kunzite strained harder to see Lucius Marius's face that was vacant of any movement.   
  
"Endymion, losing your sanity will not solve any problems," the voice of reason, General Zoicite appeared in the bridal room under Kunzite's command. "We will find Serenity, as for those two, good riddance. They were traitors Endymion, we had to kill them as an example. I do not care how they died. We should report that you killed them in a battle of two against one. Without Lucius Marius to guide them, the Senior Council will be easy to defeat."   
  
Endymion's eyes hardened. He would think of his planet first and then only Serenity. "Yes," he said, "the Senior Council will be easy to defeat. All of the members are present in this wedding. I want you," he said looking at Kunzite, "to command the soldiers to kill them. Kill them all. I want to see the Casanovan Gardens turn red with their blood." Endymion, in his mind, felt that it was the Senior Council who had taken his family away from him. Lucius… Amelie… They were dead now. And Endymion did not care for the dead.   
  
He had no time to lament over Serenity, he had more important things to do. He felt his lips twitch into a wide smile, a smile that was insane, tortured and all those other things for which there are no words. The entire senior council would die today. Men and women… "Leave no one," Endymion said laughing, "I want to see their bodies piled…"   
  
Minako unconsciously held on to Kunzite's arm as Endymion's laugh grew louder. Her cerulean eyes widened until they could widen no more. No matter how much she wanted to stop Endymion, she knew interfering in the Earth Kingdom affairs was against the Lunar code of ethics. However, she felt she had to do something, "King Endymion," she said with as much authority as she could, "I would like to request that guests from other kingdoms leave this planet before you start your personal macabre…"   
  
"Yes, Endymion, I think the other guests should leave. Our image would not look too good if we start the carnage of the Senior Council with foreign delegates present." The perfect diplomat, Kunzite could wait for a few minutes before destroying the council.   
  
Endymion sighed, "Fine," he said, "I will give you no more than fifteen minutes to get out of this place. And I do not expect you to say anything about Lucius or A-, Amelie."   
  
Minako nodded, "thank you, King Endymion." She immediately contacted Ami on her communicator, "Ami-chan, this is Minako. Leave for the port and get in the ship immediately, take any other Lunar delegate with you. Tell Damian and the Nemesians to leave as well."   
  
Kunzite smiled at his King after the Venusian had left. "This is the day for which I have waited an eternity Endymion. The Senior Council will be slaughtered."   
  
And so, keeping his word, King Endymion, his Generals, and his soldiers did massacre the Senior Council. They showed no compassion for any men or women. The Casanovan Gardens did run red with blood and Endymion's eyes showed no sympathy. The indigo burned and dead bodies piled high as the image of a forgotten silver angel lit the sky.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	9. Image of Dreams 8b

Season: Silver Millennium Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure drastic challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers love, lies, and life in general.  
  
*Characters: Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*  
  
* indicates the characters we own.  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity woke to Setsuna's soothing voice. "Pluto-chan," she whispered, "tell me it is not true…" she pleaded.   
  
The emotional wall that Setsuna had prized finally collapsed. Tears fell out of Setsuna's hard magenta eyes. She had always loved Serenity like a sister, she couldn't stand to see the girl in that stage. She put an arm around her. "What will you do now, Sere?" she asked, using her old nickname for the girl.   
  
Serenity composed herself. Her eyes suddenly grew hard and icy, they resembled Damian's. She spoke, her voice cold, "Take me to Nemesis," she said.   
  
"Are you su…"   
  
"YES, I'm sure!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Damian," sapphire eyes burned, "Why are we leaving?"   
  
Damian sighed. Innocence… innocence not quite like hers, but innocence nevertheless… His brother would not be so innocent once he learned the news. He would not have that sapphire glow in his eyes… one of respect and understanding. "Do not question me, Saffron," Damian replied, "It is hazardous for our security to stay."   
  
Saffron's eyes widened, reveling a haze of azure and indigo. "But Amelie and Lucius Marius are there…"   
  
Damian smiled, his perfect mask schooled his face. "They are the Senior Council, Saffron. They are not stupid. I am sure Lucius Marius has taken steps to ensure his security."   
  
Saffron's eyes narrowed, he had seen his brother take that face many times. During negotiations, during deals, during wars, during treaties… It was a subtle expression. One that did not give anything away. He vaguely turned his head to look at a certain Nemesian soldier who shuffled his feet quietly to indicate his presence in the tensed atmosphere. "What?" he asked.   
  
"The ship has taken off, I just wanted to let you know, your highness, that we will be reaching Nemesis in less than three Nemesian hours." Saying that, the soldier nervously retreated into the flight cabin.   
  
Damian smiled at his brother's determination. "I'm sure Lucius Marius and Amelie are safe, Saffron, do not worry too much."   
  
Saffron smiled back with his lips. Only his eyes remained the same. "I know you enough not to believe you, dear brother, but whatever the situation on Earth is I am sure that Lucius Marius is not as safe as you proclaim. I know that Endymion also has his plans and I know that if we do not help the council as we have planned, then we are breaking our Nemesian pledge to them. I also know that the only reason you made the promise in the first place was so you could have your precious Serenity, whom you lust after like a…"   
  
Damian sighed, it was time for the truth. The truth in Damian's perception was not necessarily the universal truth, but a different version, which would satisfy Saffron's anger and fill his mind for vengeance. "You are sure of nothing my naïve Saffron. Do you know that Endymion has slaughtered all of the Senior Council by now? Do you know that Lucius Marius lies dead in his blood, do you know that it was he who brought his sword onto himself? Do you know that little Amelie lies dead? Do you know that it was Endymion's sword that sliced through her soul? You do not know these things now do you, little naïve Saffron. You also do not know about Endymion's relationship to our Amelie. Endymion, the Earthen King, it seems, had a very close relationship to his cousin. When Lucius tried to stop Endymion from taking advantage of his sister, then Endymion nearly killed him. This caused Lucius to step out of the palace with is sister. Today, when little Amelie tried to stop Endymion from claiming her, than she met his sword. Forlorn that fate had taken his sister, Lucius Marius saw not light in living and ended his life, giving Endymion exactly what he wanted. You are right, the only reason I agreed to help the Earthen Senior Council was so that I could obtain Serenity. I do not lust after her Saffron. I love her. I love her so much that every breath I breathe is in her name, I see her face, her eyes, her lips ever place I go. The kind of love I have for Serenity is as universal as the laws of the Celestial Silver Millennium itself. You are right. I want to steal her from her marriage. But only, I do not see it as stealing, I was the one whom she should have been married to. I am her destiny. I might be a fool I trying to explain this to you, Saffron, but I do not want Endymion to claim her as well, I do not want her to become another Amelie…"  
  
Two words played in Saffron's head. Amelie… death… Amelie… death… She was not someone who he was in love with. She was not someone who he lusted after. But she was… he had no words… She was someone beside his brother who he felt he could love. She was his hope… Endymion has killed his hope, his vision, his dream in cold blood. (Demeter: there, are you happy, I made Damian a liar, so he's not a saint anymore. Aolia: a hideous hypocrite ^^)  
  
The sapphire in his hardened against the cool indigo. They hardened until they were as thick as dense as the planet Nemesis. He turned to his brother. "I am sorry, Damian, I will never question your judgment again. I will help you in any way that I can to make sure you get Serenity. I do not want her to become another Amelie."  
  
"Your highness, King Damian."   
  
Damian turned to look at the stammering soldier. "Yes?"   
  
"We have a report of a Senshi ship waiting for you at the palace port. The senshi has not identified herself. I want to know what message I am to convey to her."   
  
Damian smiled. "I want you to tell her to stay in her ship, any entry of stealth than I will wage war on Selene's messenger." He smiled again, his lips forming a slight half crescent as he prepared for landing. So, Selene had sent a little messenger to calm him down had she, he laughed. She would not have the satisfaction of his cooperation. Little did he know that the Selene he hated was dead.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I don't understand," Serenity complained, "Why would Damian not want me to go to the palace, he would not make me wait like this." she glared at the red-haired Nemesian general.   
  
Rubeus smiled, Damian was sure skillful in choosing his women. "I'm sorry, princess," he said, taking the tone of someone talking to a child, "I only follow his orders."   
  
Serenity huffed. This was great. She had taken all the trouble of coming to Nemesis on Pluto's ship and here was this bastard who refused to let her enter. "Look," she pleaded once again, "the woman who brought me here is gone; I do not have a ship to get back into. This space port is cold and scary and I don't want to stay here. Isn't there any other place I can stay?"   
  
Rubeus smiled, "Like I said, Princess. I am only following Damian's orders."   
  
Serenity glared angrily at the wild haired general. "You have a very annoying smirk, I hope you know that. And not only that, you also have a ridiculous hair cut and a… DAMIAN!!!!!!!!!!" she interrupted her speech as she saw the white haired king descend into the portal.   
  
"Serenity…" he ran to embrace her.   
  
"Damian." She held him tightly and whispered his name over and over again.  
  
Saffron tilted his eyes heavenward. It seemed that this silver haired angel was as drawn to Damian as he was to her. "Is this the Senshi you were talking about?" he asked Rubeus who was gaping widely at the level of emotion the white king was displaying.  
  
Damian pulled from Serenity's embrace. "You idiot," he said, his perfect mask no longer in place but rage overtaking his features. "You made Serenity wait in this port. Why did you not take her inside the palace!"   
  
Rubeus cringed slightly as he bowed as low as his back would let him. "Your orders were to let the woman wait in her ship, but she dropped the princess instead. By that time, you were so close to landing that the power shield would not allow me to contact the ship and ask for orders."   
  
Damian sighed. Why could there not be more soldiers like Rubeus. He followed orders to the core and left no exception. "Very well Rubeus, you are dismissed. I expect you to show the utmost respect and courtesy to Serenity and the Inner Senshi." He curtly nodded his head in Rubeus's direction and turned his head back to Serenity, devouring her sight. Cobalt eyes stared into cobalt ones. Their eyes were almost identical. Their eyes were the bond between them. "Serenity…" he whispered, "you came."   
  
Serenity felt tears threatening to pour out of her eyes as she tightly held on to Damian, "Of course I came."   
  
Saffron smiled inwardly, looking at the silver and white couple. He coughed, trying to gain attention, "King Damian," he addressed his brother formally. "I will immediately have the head Nemesian generals come for a meeting in the Palace conference room. If there is anything…"   
  
"Prince Saffron," Serenity interrupted, "why are you not married yet? I thought that Endymion's cousin was getting married to you today."   
  
Saffron smiled at the princess, "Your Endymion has slain my fiancé, Princess Serenity. She and her brother lie dead in the Casanovan Gardens. Not only that Princess, but the entire Earthen Senior Council lies dead as well."   
  
Serenity's eyes widened, revealing the lipid pools of cobalt and azure. "Endymion…" she whispered clenching her hands until her knuckles were white. Her entire frame started to quiver imagining the carnage.  
  
Damian protectively drew his arms around the girl, lightly kissing her temple. "What's wrong, Serenity? Why are you so afraid?" Damian held her tighter, finally realizing what was bothering her. "Serenity," he stroked her hair, "I know. I know you have his child, but I don't blame you. He must have…" he couldn't bring himself up to say the words, "that bastard." His eyes were burning with anger.   
  
Serenity detangled herself from his grasp, she could not bring herself to look into his eyes. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "No Damian, that's what you don't know. The child is not his."   
  
Damian was shocked. The child wasn't Endymion's. That meant…  
  
Serenity smiled bitterly at herself. "According to Pluto, the child I carry belongs to-, the child belongs to someone from Kinmoku," this was all she was willing to say. She wanted to forget, she deeply wanted to forget that incident.   
  
Damian's brows furrowed in confusion. From what he knew of Kinmoku, males of that planet weren't allowed to engage in coupling activities with formal consent of some type of court. So how the hell did Serenity…  
  
"I cannot tell you anymore," Serenity's shaking voice interrupted his musings. "I know you must think I'm some sort of a whore-"  
  
Damian arms immediately held her trembling frame. He held her tighter than he had ever before. "No, Serenity, you must never say that of yourself. You are the purest being in the entire universe." Damian turned his head to look at Saffron as he quietly signaled him to leave.   
  
Serenity comfortably settled into his arms. "What will I do Damian?" she asked. "He'll kill the child if he finds out. I know he will. He might even kill me…"  
  
Damian gently held her to look into her eyes. "I will not let him," he said, "I will protect you and the child Serenity." He shut his eyes, that child should have been his. Somehow, in his mind, Damian blamed Endymion.   
  
Protect her, he did. King Damian of Nemesis drew all his power from the Nemesian crystal and formed a power shield around the planet so that none could surpass or break its limits. A deal like that was not a problem to the normal Nemesian people. They were a self-made population. The coldness and bitterness of Nemesis had not beaten them. The prospered in this god-forsaken land, toiling and goading themselves to do better. Furthermore, they did not question their King. They supported him when he said he was protecting Serenity from the evil Endymion of earth. Serenity's Ginzuishou also helped balance the planet.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
"You are her so called protectors," Endymion bellowed to the group of four young girls, "What do you bloody mean you can't find her!!!!!!!!!" The indigo in his eyes blazed like the cloudy sky at dawn. "How hard can it be to find her!"   
  
"Dammit Endymion," Cerulean eyes reflected his fire. "I am trying to find her. I have sent Lunarian Soldiers to six near galaxies. They have no word of her. Damian has shut off Nemesis and will not do anything to help, Serenity is my friend, how dare you suggest that I am not trying!"   
  
Kunzite raised his eyebrows and focused his steel gaze at the Venusian. "There is no need to speak with such manners, Princess Minako. Your pathetic attempts, though sufficient in your gaze, are juvenile and ineffective." He smiled as her face grew more incensed. "Apparently, you Senshi are not capable of doing this simple task, I will be on this case immediately Endymion, I will bring your Serenity back to you."   
  
"What?" the Senshi of Mars had not been known for her cool temper. "You will do no such thing, General Kunzite. We are trying our hardest to find our princess and dear friend. Who are you to meddle in senshi business!"  
  
Aqua marine eyes stared into royal blue eyes. "We cannot bicker amongst ourselves, that will solve nothing," General Zoicite spoke while gazing deeply into the Senshi of Mercury's eyes.   
  
Ami nodded, "we must look for Serenity together. If Damian has shut off Nemesis, than Serenity can be there. We cannot avoid the fact that Damian had had very strong feelings for Serenity ever since we were very young. Who knows what he can do. Maybe he has kidnapped her for all this time."   
  
Endymion seethed as his eyes turned a brilliant shade of indigo. "I will tear apart the bastard!"  
  
"There is nothing you can do, King Endymion!" the Senshi of Jupiter said shrilly. "If Damian has shut off the planet, not even the sun god Helios can penetrate his shield. For once in your life you are helpless to control someone else's life, I suggest you loose some of your arrogance."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
  
"I refuse to believe it."   
  
Nilima rolled her eyes, exasperated at the way Endymion was refusing to believe her. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but your precious angel is with Damian right now. I bet they are having a…"  
  
Endymion stared at the woman. The lines on her face drew into a malicious expression, as he looked confused. "You know Nilima," he said regaining his confidence, "right now I'm wondering how you know all this."   
  
Nilima shook slightly. "I know because…I…"  
  
Endymion laughed, the sound thundered around the palace walls. "Exactly, you know because you were there with Damian himself. Nilima, Nilima, Nilima, what am I going to do with you?"   
  
Kunzite came up from behind Endymion. He had never liked the woman and didn't understand what Endymion saw in her. "I know," he said with mock enthusiasm, "why don't you throw her in…the seventh dungeon, this is the one on the very bottom of the Ice Castle in the Northern most continent."   
  
Endymion smiled, "You always did like the winter time more than summer, Nilima."   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Seven months passed and Serenity bore the child. Endymion had sent Earthen battle ships to escort her back, but Damian had repelled them with the Nemesian power shield. The child had a mop of black hair like his father(er mother?) and shiny blue eyes like his mother (er, other mother?). Serenity smiled at how much he resembled Endymion, she could have almost passed him off as his child as Pluto had wanted her to do. Nevertheless, she could not take the chances. Spending those few weeks with Endymion, she knew what kind of a man he was. She knew his horrible temper well and what he could do when he was angry. Spending seven months with Damien had been a dream come true. He had not laid a single finger on her or made her feel uncomfortable. She gazed at the peacefully sleeping child. "Soren," she said, "My Soren."   
  
"Serenity," Damian said coming from behind, "get some rest. You just bore a child, you're not even supposed to be up."  
  
Serenity's eyes twinkled at him. "What are you, my nurse?" she stuck her tongue out at him as he glared at her. "King Damian, Serenity's nurse," she giggled at ridiculous statement.   
  
Damian rolled his eyes as he drew closer to the giggling girl. His wondering hands found her shoulders as his glittering eyes turned a shade of dark navy. "Serenity…" his voice was hoarse as he found that his hands could actually tremble. He had waited for this for so long, but now that the cherished fantasy was coming true, Damian found himself wishing differently. Why had his fantasy of possessing Serenity ended? When had it ended? He loved her, he loved her truly, but not the kind of love he thought he could give.   
  
"Yes," she said looking into his eyes, her breathing quickened and her pulse accelerated. She didn't know what to do. She had always felt a certain love for Damian, but this wasn't it. She could not bring herself to feel the burning passion she had shared briefly with Endymion. But she knew she owed him. She owed him her son's life. Her body rose as she strove to meet him in a kiss…  
  
"Curses…curse…curses."   
  
Both jumped apart to see Sailor Pluto smiling gently at them. Damian's face contorted with rage at the senshi. "What do you want?" he said his voice on the verge of losing its patience.   
  
Pluto smiled. "I told you before, the union of you two is cursed, deep inside, you know I am correct."   
  
Serenity spoke boldly, "I don't believe in curses or predestination Pluto. The 'fates' cannot decide my life."   
  
Pluto smiled sadly, "Have you ever noticed, Princess, that your and Damian's eyes are exactly alike, the only difference is that his represents ice and yours represents warmth. The color of your hair, Damian's hair is white because of the power of the Nemesian crystal, otherwise it would be silver. The structure of your face…"   
  
Damian's eyes were wide. "What's your point?" his patience was definitely wearing off. "What are you trying to say?"   
  
Pluto sighed, sometimes she hated her job. "You Damian never knew your father, as Serenity never knew hers. Disyus that was his name. He was a free drifter from Nemesis. There was a rumor that the Nemesian Queen had exiled him from the planet, when he refused to announce that he was the father of her child. He wondered aimlessly to the Moon as court artist. Amazing your mother with his artistic skills, he managed to steal her heart. Poor Selene, she didn't know, she was only a child. Disyus left before he found out about your existence. He then went back to his home planet. Queen Milan agreed to invite him as one of her court members. He died mysteriously a few months later."   
  
Serenity's face was ashen white. "You mean, we had the same father?" she asked, her voice deadly quiet.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	10. Image of Dreams 9

Season: Silver Millennium  
Rating: PG 13  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers a different world of trust, betrayal, and happiness. (Sere/Endy, Senshi/Generals, with a bit of Demando ^_^)  
  
*Characters: (basically everyone you can think of) Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*   
  
*indicates the characters we own.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity never regained her innocence after that. One by one, lethargic days dribbled leading to weeks, months, and finally somber years. Serenity still did not revert to her usual sunny self. She felt as if a part of her was missing, a part that was vital for her happiness, completeness. Laughter was a missing abyss in the Nemesian palace. And laughter remained a missing abyss until Serenity's child grew. He contained the innocence that Serenity had lost, he had the vivacity, the life, the very essence that the little moon princess had once possessed. Damian smiled as he watched the little child laugh, chasing a snow white butterfly down the royal corridor of the Nemesian Royal Palace.   
  
"Soren," Serenity said, running after the child.   
  
Damian's smile widened. She was still beautiful to him. Regardless of the dimming in her eyes and the slight nuance in her skin, he still thought her to be the definition of splendor.   
  
"Soren, stop chasing the poor butterfly, you're probably scaring It." She finally caught up with him and carried the three-year-old in her arms. "Soren, you must not chase those butterflies, they are very rare on Nemesis."   
  
"That's ok, Serenity," Damian said catching up with his sister. "Let him do what he wants."   
  
Soren laughed gleefully as his mother looked exasperated. "Damian," she said, "You are spoiling him, you know that."   
  
Damian laughed, "so what? You were a spoiled little princess once, you know. I remember the time you refused to eat anything except the golden berries of Jupiter. Selene had to order specialized troops to deliver them to you, your royal highness."   
  
Serenity threw her beret at his laughing face. "King Damian," she said, "I think you owe me a royal apology, I was not spoiled. I was a little angel."   
  
"You owe me an apology, princess, an explanation would be nice."   
  
Serenity stopped breathing upon hearing that deep, resonant voice. How the hell had he broken the Nemesian Shield? Her heart rate accelerated as she whirled around. Ebony colored hair, and blazing indigo eyes were what greeted her as Serenity turned to face Endymion in the midst of Nemesian palace. "How," she whispered, "how did you come?"   
  
Endymion smirked as the blaze in his troubled eyes lightened. His hands pulled the trembling girl "Serenity," he said his voice was calm, unreasonably calm, "What happened?"   
  
"Endymion," Damian said, immediately coming between Serenity and him, "I suggest you leave before I have the guards arrest you."   
  
Endymion glared at the ice King, "Can't a man talk to his legal wife?" he asked, deliberately calling her his wife to bait him.   
  
Damian's eyes turned icy, "Endymion, it has been nearly four years. You do not belong here." His frosty eyes warmed a little with a hint of pity, "you do not understand…"   
  
Endymion lost control. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND. DAMN RIGHT I DON'T UNDERSTAND. My wife walked out on me when I needed her the most. When she was the only family I had left. Tell me, Serenity, did you hate it on the Earth that much that you had to escape? Did you hate me that much?" his voice defined the very meaning of hatred. The sapphire in his eyes glistened to match his voice.   
  
Serenity's voice was calm despite her state of mind, "Not now Endymion, I'll explain everything later. Don't put Soren through this."   
  
Endymion looked at the child in Serenity's arms. The boy's black hair matched his perfectly. His eyes softened. "Fine," he said.   
  
Serenity lowered Soren to the ground. "Soren," she said, "go to the library for mommy ok?"   
  
Soren looked expectantly at Damian. Damian sighed, "Listen to your mother Soren. Go to the library now, we'll join you after we talk to this man."   
  
Endymion's eyes burned. This man? He was the boy's father and Damian had only called him this man! He would not stand it. "That boy is my son," he said to Damian, "I will not have you raising him."   
  
Damian only laughed as Endymion's face contorted. Serenity's silent coughing stopped him. "Endymion," she said, tears flowing from her eyes, "Soren is not your son."   
  
Endymion's eyes widened and contracted. "Serenity," he said, "I will not have this. The boy looks exactly like me…"  
  
"He is not your son, he cannot possess the golden crystal," Serenity continued in monotone, "I will not tell you who his father is" she waited for a reaction, her eyes widened when she didn't get any.   
  
Endymion looked lost. He had not expected anything like this. His pure and innocent wife had been… his eyes held certain contempt when he looked at Serenity. "The pure Moon Princess, just how pure are you Serenity?"   
  
Damian would not stand for anyone insulting his beloved sister. "Endymion," he said, "you will not insult…"   
  
Endymion's voice cut his. "And then you run to Damian. Just what have you been doing here, Serenity? Do you have anymore bastard children? Is that what you do, collect children from different men?"   
  
Endymion's contemptuous voice was cut off by Damian's bitter laughter. "No, Endymion, she does not have any more children."   
  
Serenity stared bleakly into Endymion's eyes, "Damian and I share the same father. He is my brother and I am his sister."   
  
Endymion was at a loss of words. His macabre dreams of killing Damian for stealing his wife disappeared. Of course, why hadn't he seen it before? The chemical and physical bond he had sensed, it was because their energies were very similar. Their auras obtained the kind of similarities that only siblings could possess. She was his sister… his sister. Just like Amelie had been his sister. Serenity's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I have given Soren to Damian to raise," she said, "I left because I didn't not know what you would do to my child if you knew who the real father was."   
  
"The fates," Damian said, "wanted Serenity to pass the child as yours, which would not be hard. That way, the Earth would become an easy planet to defeat, without its protector. But Serenity defied the fates, Endymion." His glittering eyes held a certain jealousy as they stared into Endymion's.   
  
Endymion mused for a few moments, he held out his palm in her direction. "Come with me," he said to Serenity, his voice was soft. "According to Millennial Law, you are still my wife."   
  
Damian raised his hand to protest, but Serenity stopped him. "Very well, Endymion, I will come with you. But only with a vow of trust that you will never hurt Soren in any way and always help him if you can."   
  
Endymion curtly nodded, "I will," he said, the indigo in his eyes blazed triumphantly as he smiled at Damian.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Serenity was alarmed, when she saw all of inner senshi with the Generals in the palace. The instantly came up to her, pushing Endymion away.   
  
"Serenity, how are you?" Rei cried, "It's been four years since you've disappeared. Damian must have…"  
  
Serenity interrupted her, "Damian didn't do anything. I told him to cancel all communications with the Moon and the Earth. I'm so sorry, Minako, I'm so sorry." Serenity could not cry anymore. She had cried through the entire trip from Nemesis. It was as if her eyes were finally empty, and her soul barely alive.   
  
Mako and Rei looked as if they were going to explode. "But why Serenity?" Mako asked her tone a little harsh with some accusation.  
  
"We're your friends, unlike Endy…" Rei began and then stopped, realizing that Endymion stood right next to her, glaring.   
  
Ami looked pitifully at Serenity, her eyes were compassionate. "Because she wanted to alter her destiny." That stopped Mako and Rei from asking further questions.   
  
Kunzite looked confused, "so where is the child?" he asked. The earth finally had an heir who seemed to be nowhere in sight.   
  
Serenity grimaced, "he's with Damian," she said. "He belongs to Damian now."   
  
"WHAT?" Kunzite shouted at Endymion, "What the hell is going on Endymion? The earth finally had an heir and you gave him to Damian?"   
  
Endymion sighed, "Let that go Kunzite, there will be other heirs. Now, ladies, you have seen your friend. I suggest that you leave for the Moon and come back when times are peaceful."   
  
Serenity's eyes grew wide. "What do you mean peaceful? The Moon is always peaceful."   
  
Endymion smirked scornfully, "Did you expect the Moon to be peaceful when the Queen died and her heir ran off to Nemesis?"  
  
Serenity looked at the senshi, guilt written all over her face. She felt her hollow eyes water yet again. "I'm sorry," was all she could whisper.   
  
"Endymion," Rei shouted, "can't you see you're upsetting her? She must have had a valid reason for being gone for so long, it's not her fault." She looked at Serenity, "it's not your fault, Serenity. Don't blame yourself." Her voice was soft, but her tone was firm.   
  
Minako narrowed her eyes at Endymion. Just how much of the truth did that man know? That man was definitely up to something, she could feel it in her bones. She glanced at Kunzite, his steely eyes looked amused, definitely amused. He was looking straight into her eyes. "You know what," she said looking back at Endymion, "the rest of the senshi can go to the moon. I'll stay here and take care of a few things."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Goddess, I didn't know Damian could show compassion like that," Minako said, wide eyed, after hearing Serenity's story. "He turned out to be a nice person after all."   
  
"Really," Kunzite interrupted their conversation. "And how is that Queen Serenity?"  
  
Serenity tightly gripped Minako's arm. Something about Kunzite unnerved her, the man could be nice one second and cruel the next. "King Damian is my brother, General Kunzite, I expect you to show him some respect."   
  
Kunzite's expressionless eyes widened in true shock. He never knew Serenity had a brother, much less it being Damian. He quickly regained his composure. "Queen Serenity," he said, "why did you leave your son with him?"   
  
Serenity was at a loss of words. Minako glared at the silver haired man. "That is her choice, Kunzite. It is not your business," she snapped.   
  
Kunzite growled angrily. "It is my business when the Earth is concerned. That child was the heir to the Earthen throne…"  
  
Serenity had had enough. "HEIRS? HEIRS? Is that all you care about General Kunzite? Do you not have a heart at all? Are you as heartless as everyone says? Put yourself in my shoes General. Would you still have been so heartless? I'll give Endymion heirs, I'll give him all the heirs he wants." Unable to control her fury, Serenity ran out of Tehran hall into the gardens. Her silver hair flew behind her, reflecting the moonlight.   
  
Minako walked up to Kunzite with her eyes blazing. "What the hell is your problem? Can't you see that she doesn't understand all the political affairs?" when he didn't answer, she continued. "She's not like you and me, General, she does not understand."   
  
Kunzite's eyes blazed equally. "You are going to keep her a little girl for ever, Minako," he stated.   
  
Minako prayed to the Goddess Luna, 'I'm sorry Goddess, but this bastard asked for it.' Drawing her sword, she attacked General Kunzite with full force from the front.   
  
His eyes gleaming, Kunzite drew his own sword as he evaded Minako's attack.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Endymion found Serenity staring at the moon from a Gazebo. He discovered himself sighing with relief. "Serenity," he said, "what is going on? Three of my Generals have gone to the Moon and the other is dueling with your Senshi."   
  
Serenity stared at her husband, the life gone from her eyes. "Endymion," she said quietly, "you can have your heir. I won't deny you your right."  
  
Endymion's eyes glazed. In the four years that his wife had disappeared, he had not even looked at another woman. Why he didn't know, but other women just did not interest him anymore. He smiled as he drew closer to his wife. "Why don't we go to your room, Serenity?"   
  
Serenity did not answer, her once lively cerulean eyes looked bleakly at him as she nodded silently. "I will do whatever you ask, Endymion. I owe you that much."   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
Endymion visited Serenity's room every night from then, until one day, she announced that she was pregnant once again. So happy was he that Endymion failed to notice his wife's growing depression. She did not talk, unless specifically called upon. She ate only when Endymion was present. Her constant weight loss seemed unhealthy for someone who was carrying an unborn child.   
  
"With child, again?" a nosy chamber maid asked Abene. "Has the king locked her in a room so she won't run off to Nemesis?" the maid giggled and her voice echoed through the palace walls.   
  
Abene ignored the foolish maid's remark. The queen was with child again and the earth kingdom would finally have a rightful heir. The whole planet seemed to be celebrating this blessed news. Abene worried about the Queen however. It was as if her soul was absent from her body.   
  
"Abene, is Queen Serenity feeling alright?"   
  
Abene turned to look at General Kunzite. She was surprised at his concern. She nodded. "Aye, she said she was fine."   
  
Kunzite was not content with this answer. Though he seemed heartless, he had grown to care for the Queen. She was expecting the child any day, and he felt she was too frail to go into labor. The entire nine months of her pregnancy, Serenity had grown thinner. Kunzite sighed, this was one thing he could not save his King from.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"How is she?" Endymion asked nervously as Abene walked out of the delivery room. His palms were sweaty and his temples throbbed. He had never experienced this much anxiety. He had experienced great anger when his wife had run to Nemesis, but this new feeling was threatening to tear his heart. What if she did not live? What if she… Endymion furiously shook his head. That would not happen, she would live.   
  
Kunzite had never seen Endymion so nervous. He put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Endy, everything is going to be alright."   
  
Abene, however, did not look so confident. "She's losing a lot of blood, Your Highness, I don't know if she will…"  
  
"She will," Endymion cur her off, "she will survive." He stared at the maid as she scurried back into the delivery room. Maybe they should have called Serenity's Senshi, maybe they could have given her strength. He felt his hands clench until his knuckles turned ash white. "I don't want her to- to die, Kunzite," his voice was hoarse as the lump in his throat threatened to increase.   
  
Kunzite's eyes widened. He had never seen this side of Endymion before. He felt his lips stretch into a desperate smirk. "You love her Endymion." His remark was simple, with no hidden meanings or implements.   
  
Endymion's burning indigo eyes then stopped burning. His fire died down as realization struck him and spread through him like a single tear drop on a pond. This was what it was then? This so called love? His thoughts ended as Abene rushed out of the delivery room carrying a bundle in her arms. Her face was grim and there were unshed tears in her eyes. She looked directly at Endymion, something the shy maid had never done before. "She asked to see you," she said, her voice controlled and thick.   
  
Endymion looked at the bundle in her arms and nodded. He walked into the dark room and stared at his wife. The humongous bed seemed to make her frame look even smaller than it was. Her silver hair was sprawled around her, covered in blood. Her breath came out in labored gasps as she strained to see him.  
  
"Endymion," she said, as if she were fighting to bring up her voice. "I'm sorry, it seems as if I can only give you one heir…" her voice then broke down in what sounded like broken laughter.   
  
Endymion's eyes watered for the first time since his father's death. "No Serenity." He couldn't say anything else.   
  
"Remember your vow Endymion, about Soren…"  
  
Endymion had no words.   
  
"Endymion, I never knew…"   
  
"Don't speak, save your energy," he managed to choke.  
  
Serenity's breathing quickened, as if she were trying to laugh. "I never understood, Endy…"   
  
Endymion raised a shaky palm and stroked her blood covered hair. Her warm blood abased his skin.   
  
"I never understood…"   
  
Endymion kept stroking her hair. A solitary tear slipped down his face and fell harshly on her cheek.   
  
"I never understood how much I loved you…" her labored breathing then stopped. Her already dilated pupils darkened completely as her pulse ceased. Thus endeth the life of the beautiful Moon Princess, in a blood ridden bed beside her beloved husband.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


	11. Epilogue

Season: Silver Millennium  
Rating: PG 13 (tissue alert)  
  
*Storyline: Tricked into marrying the Earthen King Endymion, Serenity has to endure all sorts of challenges in the politically unstable earth. This is the dramatically tragic life story of a young princess who discovers a different world of trust, betrayal, and happiness. (Sere/Endy, Senshi/Generals, with a bit of Demando ^_^)  
  
*Characters: (basically everyone you can think of) Endymion, Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite, Zoicite, Serenity, Selene, Minako, Rei, Ami, Mako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Kakyuu, Demando, Saffiru, Lucius Marius*, Amelie*   
  
*indicates the characters we own.  
  
DISCLAIMER: we don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with Sailor Moon.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Damian hugged his sister's child as tears rushed out of his eyes. "She's left us Soren, she's gone. Serenity's gone…" The ice, the glittering shine of his eyes were gone.   
  
Soren stared at his uncle, "what do you mean gone Uncle Damian? Gone where?"   
  
Damian stopped his tears. "She's gone to a place where the fates can't touch her anymore, Soren. She changed her destiny… She will not come back."   
  
Soren, now four, didn't understand why his uncle was crying. To him, his mother had gone to a happy place, where the bad King Endymion could not bother her. She would be safe and happy.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sailor Pluto, the senshi of time, stood alone in her time portal, staring at nothingness. She shook her head and her eyes constricted. "This was not supposed to happen, Princess. You defied the fates after all."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
(Three years later)  
  
"Daddy, where did my mommy go?" asked a little pink haired Princess sitting on the Earthen Queen's throne. She had bright azure eyes like her father (AN we changed her eye color). Her small face emulated hers… she was so much like her…   
  
Endymion felt his eyes moisten. "She defied the fates, Princess," he said, "She beat destiny, Serenity."   
  
Princess Serenity seemed content with the answer. She squealed with delight, very much as her mother would have done, as a golden haired warrior entered the room. "Aunt Minako," she cried happily, "are you here to take me to the moon?"   
  
Minako smiled, never had she imagined that she would be someone's aunt. Aunt Minako sounded funny to her, it made her feel forty years old. However, she found, uncle Kunzite, even funnier. Her eyes darkened as she remembered the way Serenity had laughed when they had talked about being married and having children. "You'll be an aunt, Minako," Serenity had said as Minako had chased her around the Lunar palace to make her take it back.   
  
"Greetings, princess," Kunzite said carrying the girl on his shoulders, "ready to go to the moon?"   
  
Serenity squealed with delight. "Yes!" she shouted happily, "is Uncle Damian going to be there with cousin Soren?" she asked.   
  
"Yes sweetheart, they're both going to be there," Kunzite replied.   
  
Minako stared at Kunzite, still not believing her eyes. Who could have thought the cold Kunzite could be a family man? Minako closed her eyes. It was strange how someone's death could bring people together. The Solar-Galaxy was no longer fighting among itself. The Moon, Nemesis, and the Earth had sighed treaties to abolish war for the rest of eternity. Even Damian had agreed. Damian and Endymion, though still angry, had reasoned enough to speak civilly with each other. Each of the inner senshi had married one of the Generals. Yes, she Minako had married none other than Kunzite. Endymion, though, was melancholy most of the time. The indigo blaze in his eyes had never returned. He had not remarried saying that his heart would accept no one else.   
  
Dead memories seemed his only escape. He cherished her memories, every room in the palace had her portrait. Her face, smiling down at him with lipid blue eyes…  
  
If only things could have been done differently. If only she still lived. If only their doomed love could reblossom in a new world. A reality with no connections to the silver millennium.  
  
She shook herself out of her reverie and looked at Endymion. He understood and smiled at her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 


End file.
